


Chaos Theory

by Hughville, Pyewacket75



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyewacket75/pseuds/Pyewacket75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Doctor Lisa Cuddy leaves PPTH to marry Lucas Douglas and start a new life, Doctor Allison Cameron is hired as the new Dean of Medicine.  She is immediately on the defensive with Doctor House.  As soon as they meet, they are attracted to each other but both deny the attraction.  Things come to a head when someone from Cameron's past threatens them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the conversation at the beginning of this chapter is borrowed from the season six episode, Help Me. No infringement is intended.
> 
> We do not own House, MD or any of the characters. It all belongs to David Shore and NBC Universal.

House limped through the busy clinic area and pushed open the outer door of Cuddy’s office with his cane, carrying a large brown envelope under his left arm. He hesitated in front of her office door for a split second, then opened it and walked in. Cuddy stood beside her desk pulling on a pair of dark blue coveralls with the PPTH logo on the front.  
“A crane collapsed in downtown Trenton.”  
House shrugged, looking everywhere but at her. “Don't care.”   
Still not looking at her, House handed Cuddy the brown envelope. She pulled an old book out of it, and held it up looking at the title, Approach to the Acute Abdomen by Ernest T. Cuddy.  
“My great-grandfather.”  
“No, it's just a book he wrote. Open it up.”  
Cuddy opened the front cover, revealing an inscription, which read, “To Lisa and Lucas. Here’s to a new chapter. Best. Greg.” She closed the book and looked up at him.  
“Seriously, you're giving this to us?”  
“It's a big step you're taking. I wanted to congratulate you. I understand that's the adult thing to do.”  
Cuddy looked surprised. “How did you know?”  
House shrugged. “I've known for a while. The fact that you decided to cohabitate is not exactly a spoiler. Unless my intel is wrong.”  
“Partly. We’re engaged House.”  
“Seriously? Since when?”  
“It just happened last night.”  
He studied her for a minute. “There’s more, isn’t there?”  
She sat down at her desk and let out a deep sigh. “I’m leaving, House. Leaving PPTH. I need to take some time off. Be a wife to Lucas and a mother to Rachel. I can’t do those things and stay here.”  
“Please tell me it’s not someone from this hospital taking your place.”  
“It’s not. It’s a doctor out of Chicago. An Immunologist. She’s very good.”  
“Has she ever run a hospital before?”  
“She’s had some experience, but only temporarily. This is her first time at the rodeo, so House, leave her alone.” She zipped up her coveralls. “We need to get to Trenton.”  
She breezed past House without another word, leaving the book on her desk and making him wonder what the hell just happened.  
***  
 _Two weeks later..._  
As Doctor Allison Cameron stood in front of her full length mirror, buttoning her blouse and straightening her skirt, her mind churned with everything Doctor Cuddy told her.   
“House will make things difficult for you. He’ll lie, manipulate and browbeat you to get what he wants. His practices are unorthodox at best. The only thing is, he’s usually right. And whatever you do, do not let him get into your head. He’s a master at reading people and he will prey on your weaknesses. When he’s discovered them, he’ll keep poking with a sharp stick.”  
Cameron, as she was called by everyone, reached for her brush and ran it through her long blonde hair, freeing it of tangles. Her fair complexion was flawless and her green eyes sharp. She missed nothing and didn’t let people get to her. She assured Doctor Cuddy of that very thing, but still, Doctor Cuddy seemed skeptical.   
“I can handle it,” she said to herself. She felt confident and secure in her responsibilities. She had some changes in store for the hospital, however. Some of the things she discovered both surprised and appalled her. Doctor Cuddy ran a tight ship, that was for certain. And while that was good, it was a little too regimented. Especially for a teaching hospital such as PPTH.  
There were things she planned to change but she would do them slowly so the staff had time to acclimate to her way of doing things along with the changes. With one last look in the mirror, she turned and left her bedroom. She picked up her briefcase, purse and keys. On the drive to PPTH, she listened to blues music. It helped to center her before she faced her new staff. She was a bit nervous about meeting with them all at once but it seemed the best way. She could announce her first change and then get acquainted with the staff one on one later. Pulling into the parking lot, she looked up at the large building. Early morning light glinted off the windows. She parked in her new parking space, gathered her things and got out. As she walked along the sidewalk toward the front entrance, she noticed a handicapped parking space marked with the name Doctor Gregory House, M.D. She new about his infarction and Vicodin addiction. After talking to Cuddy, she researched the world renowned diagnostician. She didn’t find a picture of him but she did read every article he published and online reviews from patients and other doctors. One review from a patient stuck with her.  
 _He’s a mean son of a bitch and only came to see me when his team ran out of options. Truth be told, though, I’d rather have him as my doctor than one who sits and holds my hand while I’m dying. I owe him my life._   
Cameron knew she needed to keep a close eye on him and his team. Hopefully, he would work better with her than he did with Cuddy. She heard through the rumor mill they had a brief fling in college and he supposedly still had feelings for her. Cameron resumed her walk toward the hospital entrance. There was no chance of her falling for him. She didn’t have time for a relationship. Running a hospital was hard work and very time consuming. It left very little room for a personal life, and that was fine with her.  
***  
House sat in the hospital auditorium tapping his cane on the floor. Wilson sat to his right. House’s team was somewhere in the room. He glanced over at Wilson. Wilson looked straight ahead. House noticed he wore a new tie and a new shirt. His trousers were neatly pressed and he wore his lab coat and ID badge along with a pocket protector and pens in his right breast pocket. His dark hair was neatly combed and House resisted the urge to mess it up. House wore his usual suit coat over a wrinkled dress shirt untucked over jeans. His beard needed trimming and he couldn’t remember when he last brushed his hair. He had no idea where his lab coat or ID badge were and he didn’t care.   
“So where is this newbie anyway?” he asked Wilson.  
“We’re early,” Wilson responded. “The meeting isn’t due to start for five more minutes.”  
“You lied to me about the time this thing started?” House asked in an exaggerated tone of shock.  
“Of course I did.”  
House started to say more but the woman entering the room and walking toward the podium caught his attention. Her long blonde hair fell down her back in soft waves. She was slender and wore a lab coat over her blouse and skirt. She wore black pumps with a low heel and her legs were toned. She stepped behind the podium and House got a good look at her face. Dark brows slanted over her large eyes, she wore pink lipstick and had a slight cleft in her chin. She wore tiny earrings and a watch but no other jewelry. House smiled smugly. She looked like a complete pushover. He would enjoy chipping away at her until she quit.  
“Good morning, everyone,” she said. “My name is Doctor Allison Cameron and I’m the new Dean of Medicine. I won’t keep you long. I just wanted to introduce myself and talk about a small change I’ll be making.”  
“Oh, here we go,” House whispered to Wilson. Wilson shushed him and he tapped his cane more forcefully. The noise drew Cameron’s attention and she actually smiled at him.  
“The change I’m making is in regard to the clinic,” she continued.  
House groaned.  
“I hired two doctors and assigned a team of residents who will work there exclusively. I feel the doctors on staff need to be available to their patients. This is a teaching hospital, after all, and the best way to learn is by seeing patients. I spoke with the board of directors and they all agreed. So, starting today, you no longer have to log clinic hours. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to stop by my office. You’ve all been sent an email with my office hours. I look forward to working with all of you. Thank you,” she concluded and walked off the stage. She was stopped by several doctors and nurses who smiled at her and shook her hand.   
“Did you hear that?” Wilson asked with a smile. “No more clinic duty.”  
“I heard,” House said distractedly as he watched Cameron smile at people.  
“I would think you’d be a little happier. You hated clinic duty. What are you going to do with all your free time? You won’t have to hide out anymore.”  
“There’s always General Hospital,” House said as he rose slowly and made his way toward Cameron. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her. She was shorter than he first thought.  
“Nice move, boss,” he told her.  
“I’m glad you approve,” she responded with a shy smile.The man was older, quite tall and he clearly hadn’t shaved in at least a week. He didn’t wear a lab coat or a name tag like the other doctors.  
He twirled his cane. “So, did you and Cuddy have a good gossip and giggle session about me?”  
Realization hit her like a ton of bricks but she showed no signs of fear or apprehension, even though inside she felt a little intimidated.   
“You must be the infamous Doctor House, head of Diagnostics. I googled your name and I was quite fascinated. You’re...quite an interesting character,” she told him, still smiling.  
He ducked his head in mock shyness. “Oh, stop! You’re making me blush!”  
She laughed. Leaning close, she whispered, “I know you’re going to try to get rid of me. Good luck with that.”   
Patting his arm, she turned to Wilson. House stared at her for several seconds before leaning heavily on his cane as he limped away. When he reached his office, he sank down in his Eames lounger and reached for his pills. He shook two out into his hand and dry swallowed them as he propped his feet up and began his first plan of attack.


	2. Chapter 2

“Doctor House!” Cameron called to him from down the hall. “A word in private, please?”  
“Yes, Mistress,” he growled as he followed her into his office. When he sat behind his desk, she placed her hands on it and leaned across so they were practically face to face.  
“I am not playing your games. I know you’re trying to test the waters; see what I’m made of. Doctor Cuddy already gave me the heads up on that, and I can deal with it, but I will not have you risk the life of your patient in the process.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Do you have any idea how much it costs to run the tests you ordered?”  
He shrugged. “Nope. Don’t know, don’t care.”  
“You can’t just snap your fingers and get an MRI.”  
He scratched his head in mock confusion. “That’s funny. It always worked that way before.”  
“Perhaps Doctor Cuddy let you run around like a kid in a candy store, ordering all kinds of pointless tests, but not me. And just so we’re clear, your feeble attempts to bully me aren’t working so you might as well just give up. I’m not leaving.”  
“If you say so. Geesh, are you always this uptight or is it just a ruse to make me think you’re as tough as you want me to believe?”  
Damn him! “I beg your pardon?”  
“You could do with a long, slow screw.”  
She leaned forward again and he merely sat there, looking smug. She wanted to smack that grin off his face.  
“You may have gotten away with this kind of behavior before but believe me, I will not put up with it and I won’t think twice about slapping you with a sexual harassment suit and firing you. You might have tenure but the board frowns upon any kind of harassment and I’m sure it wouldn’t be an issue to throw your ass out of my hospital.”  
“You wouldn’t do that,” he said.  
“Oh no? Just watch me.” She stood up straight and turned to leave. “Consider that a first warning, Doctor House. Oh, and I’m not good at bluffing, so I don’t do it.”  
He got up quickly and limped over to her. “I recommend you take a look in my file. You’ll get an idea just how much the board cares about my behavior. You don’t scare me, Doctor Cameron, but I scare you. Why is that?”  
“You think I’m afraid of you?”  
“I know you are, and with good reason. I’m sure Cuddy told you that I could make your life a living hell. She wasn’t kidding. So I suggest you stay out of my way.”  
“As long as you stay out of mine,” she hissed and left his office as quickly as she came in.   
Cameron stormed back to her office and began throwing her things into her briefcase. Thankfully it was the end of the day and she was done. _Damn that man, anyway!_ she thought to herself as she got into her car and drove home. _Damn him with his bright blue eyes, scruff and sexy smile._ He did it on purpose. She knew he did and much to her dismay, it had an effect on her in the worst way possible. She couldn’t afford to be affected by him this way. It was unethical and certainly not advisable.   
She arrived home and immediately poured herself a glass of wine. She had to calm down. Dr. Cuddy was right. She did not want to let him into her head, but it seemed he was already there, grinning like a cheshire cat, taunting her.   
She just needed to avoid him as much as possible. It was a big hospital, after all. How hard could it be?   
***  
House entered the clinic with a folder tucked under his arm. Ignoring the people waiting to be treated and the nurses at the desk, he opened the doors to Cameron’s outer office. He stopped short and looked around. The beige walls were painted a soft shade of blue, file cabinets lined the wall to his left and a woman sat at the desk to his right. Her dark hair was cropped short, her eyes were a steely grey and from what House could see of her, she had a smoking hot body.  
“Good afternoon,” she said and smiled slightly. “Do you have an appointment with Doctor Cameron?” She glanced at her computer screen.  
“Nope,” House told her cheerfully as he opened the doors to Cameron’s office. The woman jumped up and stood behind him.   
“I’m sorry, Doctor Cameron….” she began.  
Cameron looked at House. Was that apprehension he saw in her eyes? He smiled.  
“It’s okay, Ms. Rowland. It’s just Doctor House.”  
He smiled at her over his shoulder. She looked him up and down slowly. He was right about her body. She wore snug black pants, black ankle boots and a sleeveless blue top that showed off her toned arms. His smile widened.  
“Nice scruff,” she told him saucily as she closed the doors.   
“I like her,” House said as he limped up to Cameron’s desk. He didn’t sit down and she was forced to look up at him. “She’s hot, for a lesbian.”  
Cameron sat up straighter and her lips thinned. “That is a form of sexual harassment as well as bullying, and it won’t be tolerated.” She leaned back in her chair, trying to look relaxed and in control but failed. She was nervous and it showed.  
“Somehow I don’t think she’d mind,” he said as he tossed the folder on her desk and leaned on his cane.   
She picked it up and opened it. After she quickly flipped through the pages in it, she closed it and dropped it in the wastebasket beside her chair. “I take all forms of sexual harassment very seriously,” she informed him. Her voice shook slightly and she cleared her throat.  
“So you said earlier. Nothing to say about what’s in the folder?” he asked.  
“You Googled me because I said I Googled you.” She shifted in her chair and glanced down at the folder.  
House sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Like its mate, it was very comfortable and covered in a soft cream colored fabric. House propped his feet on her desk and placed his cane on his lap. Slowly, he looked around the room. The walls were the same soft shade of blue as the outer office. The heavy wooden blinds were replaced with cream colored plantation shutters. A long, cream colored sofa flanked by two black chairs was to his left. Two black end tables and a cream and black striped tufted bench completed the sitting area. He looked to his left and saw bookshelves lining that wall. Everything about her office was soft, feminine and calming. Even the painting over the sofa was of the bucolic English countryside.  
“I make you nervous and scared,” he told her as he turned his gaze back to her.  
She swallowed. “I am not scared of you and you certainly don’t make me nervous. Don’t you have to check on your patient?”  
“My minions are doing that. You graduated from Harvard medical and Harvard business. You did your internship at Johns Hopkins,” he told her. He winked at her. “So did I.”  
She folded her arms and looked at him.  
“You’ve never been married,” he continued. “You don’t even have so much as a parking ticket. You’re...oh, what’s the word I’m looking for?” He snapped his fingers. “Oh, I remember now. You’re a goody two shoes.” He frowned and rubbed his chin. “Technically, that’s three words but it means you are uptight, repressed and oh, _so_ proper. I’m really going to enjoy taking you down. And no, sadly, that is not a euphemism.”  
Her tongue shot out and she licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry as he continued to stare intensely at her. “Is that all?”  
He grabbed his cane and stood up as if he was about to leave. Then he leaned on her desk and smiled lazily at her. “For now.”  
Turning he walked to the doors. He flung them open and limped out into the clinic. Looking around, he made a sharp right turn and disappeared.   
Once he was out of sight, Cameron slumped in her chair. She placed her hand over her heart and tried to calm her breathing. Somehow, some way, she had to put him in his place or he really would take her down. Slowly, she reached down and pulled the folder out of the trash. He was right. Nothing she did was shocking or scandalous. She believed in following the rules and upholding the ethical standards. There was nothing wrong with that. Just because House didn’t follow rules or always abide by ethical standards didn’t make him intimidating. No, his broad shoulders, bulging biceps, bright blue eyes and sexy smile did. Cameron dumped the file back in the garbage and tried to put House out of her head as she went back to work. At least he didn’t discover everything about her and for that she was grateful.  
***  
That night, she lay on her couch at home reading a book and enjoying a glass of wine. Soon, relaxed by the wine, she drifted off to sleep.

_She lay naked on a soft bed in a large bedroom. A single lamp spread a soft glow over the bed. House walked toward her and sat down on the bed beside her. He reached out and his large, warm hand closed over her bare breast. Desire surged through her, leaving her breathless. He rubbed his thumb over her hardening nipple. Heat coiled in her belly and a steady throb started between her legs. She arched up against his hand and moaned. His other hand slid down her taut stomach to the strip of curls between her legs. His fingers found her throbbing core, wetness coating them as she thrust upward…._

Cameron woke with a gasp, her heart thudding. Sitting up, she tried to control her breathing. She squeezed her eyes closed when she realized her panties were damp and a fine sheen of sweat covered her. _Damn him and his sexy blue eyes!_ she thought. Frustration bubbled up in her and she drained her wine glass. Getting up, she took her glass to the kitchen, put it in the sink and headed to her bathroom. After a quick shower, she pulled on a camisole and pajama pants. After setting her alarm, she climbed into bed and shifted around trying to get comfortable. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him with that sexy smirk and those blue eyes of his that didn’t miss a thing. Finally, she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed without incident. Cameron was able to avoid House with her personal assistant running interference whenever possible. That was part of Rowland’s job, after all, but Cameron thought she enjoyed it a little too much. She could see from her office the looks exchanged between them. One thing was certain, when Rowland was at her desk, nobody got by her. Not even House could charm his way past her. Cameron made a mental note to give her a bonus next quarter. Rowland was an ex Marine who served two tours in Iraq before being honorably discharged. It was rumored she once worked as a bouncer, and she was a personal trainer during her spare time. Cameron mentally questioned her sexuality, but the way she looked at House and continually flirted with him, Cameron doubted it. Of course, she could hardly blame the woman. If she were honest, House was the sexiest, most infuriating man she’d ever met.  
He was everything she despised in a man. He was abrasive and rude, clearly didn’t care to make an effort to look presentable, and he certainly didn’t fit her ideal image of a department head. Patients complained about him and he could make nurses cry simply by looking at them.  
However, Cuddy was right about him. He was brilliant, used risky methods to get the results he needed and hadn’t lost a patient since she’d been there.   
His fellows also proved to be an asset to the hospital. Chase, an Intensivist, was young, good looking, an excellent surgeon and very popular with the ladies. His Australian accent and perfect blonde hair made women melt. However, there was a touch of insincerity about him which Cameron found to be a little off-putting when she dealt with him. Still, he was nice to look at.   
The other two were brilliant in their own way, but Cameron didn’t know much about them. House kept them busy, and when needed, they helped out in the ER, trying to find cases for House to solve when he became restless.   
He was very particular about how he chose his cases. The criteria both confused and intrigued her. Sometimes it seemed when all hope was lost, the patient would make a complete turnaround and be cured based on some epiphany of House’s at the last minute.  
House was, in simple terms, an insane genius and it turned her on. It was years since she was intimate with a man and she viewed sex as nothing but a simple release of tension. She didn’t have time for feelings to get in the way. Sex was just sex. Of course, losing her virginity at a young age to the boy next door and him being clueless about sex didn’t help, either. The men that followed weren’t much better, affirming her belief that sex was overrated and nothing but a distraction. She didn’t have time for such things. As Dean of Medicine, she worked 50-60 hours a week. A relationship would only make it harder to focus, and she needed to be on her toes where House was concerned. Having to keep her guard up was mentally exhausting, however, and her only outlet was her daily workout. Rowland proved helpful in that arena as well, and they worked out together every day in the hospital gym before their lunch break.  
“Something wrong?” Rowland inquired one day as they used the ellipticals side by side.  
“No, why do you ask?”  
“You just seem….quiet lately. Everything okay?”  
“Why is everyone always asking me that?” Cameron snapped, and then she shook her head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to lash out I’m just...stressed.”  
“I can see that, but why? Is it House?”  
Cameron let out a small laugh as she increased the speed of her machine. “The man is infuriating!”  
“Yes, he is. But he’s hot as hell. I don’t know how you do it. I would’ve had him in my bed from day one.”  
What Rowland said surprised Cameron. “Seriously?”  
“Oh, God, yes! I’m not his type though. He said as much when he told me that he doesn’t go for the lesbian golfer look. I assured him that I’m not a lesbian, but he wasn’t buying it. Pity. He would’ve been very pleasantly surprised. Doesn’t stop me from hitting on him. Maybe one of these days he’ll give into my...womanly wiles,” she said with her usual saucy grin.   
“You might want to keep it on the downlow. House is the kind of guy who could slap you with a sexual harassment charge just to annoy us both and to amuse himself.”  
Rowland frowned. “You really think he would go that far?”  
“I don’t put anything past that man. Just watch yourself. Besides,” Cameron said as they stepped off their machines and headed for the weights, “why him?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Why not Chase? I’ve seen you flirt with him, too. He certainly seems interested in you.”  
“Honey, I flirt with everyone. However, Chase makes me feel like a cougar. He’s too young for me and I refuse to go out with a guy who’s prettier and has better hair than I do.”  
Cameron nearly choked on the water she sipped and Rowland patted her on the back a few times.  
“On top of that, I heard he’s a bit of a man whore and he’ll screw anything with a pulse. And Doctor Wilson, too. He’s known as the Panty Peeler of PPTH. He’s probably had every nurse in the hospital,” she continued.  
“Wow, how do you know all of this?”  
“The better question is, why don’t you? It’s your hospital.”  
“I guess I’ve just never been interested in hospital gossip or the grapevine, or whatever you call it.”  
“Well maybe you should. I hear things about House that I probably didn’t want to know. But stuff spreads like wildfire in this place.”  
Now Cameron was intrigued. “What things?”  
Rowland glanced around. “We’ll talk over lunch. Even the walls have ears.”  
“Gotcha.”   
They finished their workout and were headed to the cafeteria when House intercepted them. He glanced from Cameron, to Rowland and took in their sweaty, flushed appearance.   
“Ladies. All hot and sweaty...damn...and I’m not the cause? What a waste,” he said, clicking his tongue.   
“We could change that,” Rowland said as she winked at him. “Right now.”  
“As pleasing as the offer sounds, Doctor Cameron is too uptight for a threesome. But thanks anyway.”   
Before Cameron could come up with a reply, he limped away from them. For a man with a cane he could certainly move quickly when he wanted to.  
“Wow,” Rowland said after letting out a low whistle. “The sexual tension between you two is so thick, one could cut it with a knife.”  
Cameron laughed out loud as they waited in line for their lunch. “Please! House doesn’t like me and I sure as hell don’t like him. What could we possibly have in common with each other?”  
“Sex.”  
“That’s not much to go on. Besides, sex is overrated.”  
“To you, maybe, but I believe what House lacks in personality, he makes up for in, shall we say, other areas,” Rowland laughed as she paid for her lunch and looked for an empty table.  
“I wouldn’t know. Speaking of which, are you going to share what you’ve heard?” Cameron asked as she followed Rowland to a booth in the back. They sat down and Rowland leaned forward.  
“One of his fellows has a crush on him, which he ignores. His ex girlfriend is responsible for the limp and he likes to use hookers. Oh, and he makes no secret of his love for porn.”  
“What guy doesn’t love porn?” Cameron scoffed.  
“Good point. I like it too.”  
Cameron’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”  
Rowland shrugged. “Hey, a girl has needs too. And while you may be having a serious dry spell, it doesn’t mean I can’t have a bumper crop. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with porn. It gets a bad rep but it shouldn’t.”  
“It’s disgusting. And it degrades women.”  
“Not all of it.” Rowland took a long sip of her drink. “Have you always been like this?”  
Cameron’s eyes narrowed. “Like what?”  
Rowland considered her next words carefully. She liked Cameron and over time they developed a close friendship so she didn’t want to offend her. “How do I put this so you won’t slap me? Umm...a prude?”  
“I guess I just don’t have a lot of experience or dated many men. None of them exactly measured up. It’s not that my standards are too high. That’s not it. I can’t really have high standards if I have no basis for comparison, right?”  
Rowland simply nodded so Cameron continued.   
“Besides, I don’t think I want a relationship that’s just sexual.”  
“Then what do you want?”  
“I want a friend...a partner...someone who just wants to be with me and hang out, do stuff. Sex doesn’t have to be the end-all for me any more. You know?”  
“No but it’s the glue that holds it all together. Friendship will only get you so far. Besides, you can have a friends with benefits thing. Just sex, nobody gets hurt, so it’s all good.”  
“That’s not enough for me any more.”  
“Don’t you have any other friends?”  
Cameron shook her head. “All my friends are back in Chicago. I’ll only see them on holidays when I fly back there. I don’t have much time for anything other than work since I moved here.”  
“Well anytime you wanna hang out, call me. We’ll do something.”  
Cameron smiled. “That would be great.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was a warm day when House entered Cameron’s outer office. Rowland was there, leaning back in her chair, feet up on her desk, showing off a very impressive pair of long legs that disappeared under her leather skirt as she talked to someone on her headset. When she saw him, she ended her call. “Yes?”  
“A little hot out for leather, isn’t it?”  
“Yes,” was all she said as she smiled dreamily at him. “I’m going out after work so I thought I’d just wear this instead of going home to change. I hate wasting time. I just wanna get there, you know?”  
“Hot date?”  
She shrugged. “Sometimes a girl just wants to go on the prowl.”  
House sat on the edge of the desk and let his eyes trail along her legs until she sat up. She bent over to get a file from her desk drawer, giving him a glimpse of her cleavage and a black lace bra.  
“So tell me, does the carpet match the drapes?” he asked in a low voice.  
“Well now, that’s for me to know and you to find out, Doctor House.”  
He grinned at her. “Oh, you’re good.”  
“That’s what they tell me,” she said as she crossed her legs provocatively. “But since you’re not interested, I guess you’ll never know.”  
Cameron looked up from her desk to see House and Rowland talking rather intimately. She couldn’t tell what they were saying, but House was practically drooling over Rowland in her black skirt. If she uncrossed her legs, she'd give him a view of her birth canal!   
Why did it bother her so much? Rowland had the courage to go after what she wanted, and Cameron envied her for it. She could never dress or act the way Rowland did. She wasn’t that outspoken or brave, especially not when it came to House. If she dressed like that, House would mock her for it, no doubt call her a wannabe, and humiliate her by doing so.  
It was at that moment House turned his head and looked directly at her through the double doors. It was a look so intense she had to look away and went back to reading her file, but she couldn’t focus on it. She read the same sentence five times by the time he came in her office to request permission to do a crazy procedure. At that point, she agreed not only because it made sense, but also to get him out of there.   
“I knew you’d see it my way,” he chuckled before leaving. He said something to Rowland on his way out, she nodded and he went on his way.  
Cameron wondered what that was about, but she didn’t really care, and she went back to her file.  
***  
Cameron entered the cafeteria and was dismayed to see all the tables taken. She moved through the line picking up food she could take back to her office. As she paid for her meal, Doctor Wilson called out to her. She turned and saw him sitting with House in a booth near the back. She gathered up her salad, apple and water and walked over to them. Wilson smiled at her while House moved over and patted the area next to him. She put her food on the table and slid in beside House.  
“Thank you,” she told them. “I was going to eat in my office.” She opened the container that held her salad and then sighed. She forgot to get napkins and cutlery. She started to get up.   
Wilson noticed and smiled. “I’ll go,” he volunteered.  
As he walked away, House picked up her apple and took a bite out of it. Then he reached into her salad and pulled out a cherry tomato. He popped it into his mouth and chewed while watching her intently. All her frustration with him bubbled up and spilled over. Eyes narrowed, she picked up his sandwich and took a large bite before grabbing his cup and sucking the last of the root beer out of it. Then she used his napkin to wipe her mouth before tossing it in his lap. He stared at her for several moments, leaned in until they were nearly touching noses, then smiled seductively. A shiver of desire swept over Cameron as his warm breath ghosted over her face and his clean, distinctive scent enveloped her.  
“So the little kitten has claws, after all,” he whispered. “Good for you.” Suddenly he leaned back and Wilson placed the things Cameron needed next to her salad container. She smiled up at him.  
“Don’t encourage him,” House drawled. “He’s between wives.” He widened his eyes comically. “Dangerous, very dangerous.”  
Cameron ignored him and continued to smile at Wilson. “Thank you, Doctor Wilson,” she said sweetly.  
Wilson smiled. “Please, call me Jimmy.”  
“Only if you’ll call me Allison.”  
“Deal.”  
“Oh, God, someone get me some insulin before I slide into a sugar coma,” House groaned. “You two are killing me with the sweetness.”  
“Jealous?” Wilson asked with a smirk.  
“Of you?” House asked archly. “Doubt it. Our boss here is too repressed even for you.”  
Wilson looked at him with disapproval. “House,” he said in a low voice.  
House shrugged and held out his cup to Wilson. “She drank all my root beer. Be a friend and go get me a refill. I’m kinda boxed in here.”  
‘I’ll get it,” Cameron said as she reached for the cup. House held it up just out of reach. Wilson sighed loudly and grabbed it. He got up and stalked away.  
House leaned in again and this time his lips touched her ear. She went very still. Electricity shot through her and she felt her nipples go hard as heat pool between her legs.  
“Can I call you Allison?” he breathed.  
Slowly, she turned her head and looked into his eyes. Mischief sparkled in the clear blue depths. Seeing it caused her to burn for a different reason. So, he was toying with her. She gritted her teeth and breathed deeply.  
“No,” she whispered.  
Wilson returned, thrust House’s cup at him and sat down. House slurped his drink and draped his arm along the back of the banquette.  
“Would you like to go out for dinner?” Cameron asked Wilson.  
“I would. When?” Wilson smiled.  
“How about tonight?”  
“I’ll meet you in your office at seven.”  
Cameron smiled broadly. “I’ll make reservations at Cafe Spiletto. I’ve heard very good things about it.”  
She was aware of House’s penetrating gaze but she ignored him.  
***  
Cameron arrived early the next morning and unlocked her office. She jumped slightly when she saw House sitting in her desk chair with his feet up on her desk. There were two coffees and a bag on her desk next to his legs. His gaze swept over her slowly taking in her navy blue shirt dress, red flats, and neatly coiled hair.  
“Red lipstick,” he smiled. “I like it. Makes you look like a hooker.”  
She hung up her briefcase and carried her purse to her desk where she deposited it in the bottom drawer. “How did you get in here?” she asked as she folded her arms.  
“Janitor,” he said. “Told him I left my cane in here.” He leered at her.  
“Get up.”  
Slowly, he got up and brushed against her as he passed. Again, desire swept through her. Damn him anyway!  
He sat down on the couch. “Come sit with me and bring our breakfast.”  
Since it was easier to comply, she grabbed the coffees and the bag. She put them on the bench and sat on the far end of the couch. House slid close to her and opened the bag. He pulled out a bagel and handed it to her with a napkin and coffee.   
“So, how was dinner with dear old Jimmy? You’re in early wearing a different outfit so   
he obviously failed to peel your panties off,” he commented. Leaning back, he took a bite of his bagel and watched her.   
“Dinner was fine. Was that all you wanted?”  
“How would you like to go on a double date with me and Jimmy?”  
“I didn’t realize you two were dating,” she said sweetly as she took a sip of her coffee.  
He laughed loudly and obnoxiously. “Good one, boss!”  
Cameron nibbled on her bagel and waited.  
“Actually, I was thinking of asking Rowland out and thought it would be fun to go out with my good old buddy Wilson and you. There’s a great blues club downtown. We could go on Saturday night. I’m interested in seeing you out of your natural habitat.”  
Cameron looked at him dispassionately. Then she shrugged. “If they’re willing, I’d be happy to go. I like Jimmy and blues.”  
House looked at her closely but she kept her face passive. A small smile curved his lips. “I’ll ask Rowland if you’ll ask Jimmy.”  
She nodded. “I look forward to it. That is, if Ms. Rowland says yes.”  
He smirked. “Oh, she’ll say yes.” With that, he pushed himself up and left.   
Once the door closed behind him, she sagged back against the couch. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly and deeply. She didn’t understand why she reacted to him the way she did. She didn’t like him, he annoyed the hell out of her and he was as from from her type as any man could be. So why did he stir up feelings of desire in her? Maybe Rowland was right. Maybe she just needed to have sex. Maybe some no strings attached sex with Jimmy would help. She got up and went to her desk. She’d sleep with Jimmy on Saturday night after their double date with House and Rowland. Then she could deal with House without all those pesky feelings interfering with her job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House does more outrageous things to get Cameron's attention and annoy her because he can and because he's House.

The blues club was packed when the foursome arrived and it looked like getting in was hopeless. However, Rowland apparently had an ace up her sleeve.   
“Allow me,” she said as she calmly walked up to the front of the line and spoke to the man in charge of letting people in. House watched as they spoke. The man grinned and shook her hand. She turned and gestured for them to come up to the front as well.  
They were escorted inside to a VIP booth on the second level with a spectacular view of the stage. House wrapped his arm around Rowland.  
“I think I just found a new best friend,” he smiled then growled something in her ear and she giggled. Then she placed her hand on his knee and whispered something back neither Cameron or Wilson could hear.  
“So how did you do it?” Wilson inquired.  
Rowland managed to look away from House long enough to answer him. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“How did you get us in? Least of all in the VIP section?”  
“Oh, I know the bouncer. We worked together at the Commodore years ago. I also told him who I’m with and apparently House cured one of his family members, so here we are.”  
House grinned proudly and gave Rowland a squeeze. “That’s my girl.”  
Cameron rolled her eyes and tried not to pay attention to them. It was obvious there was an attraction there and she tried not to let it get to her. Seeing House smile was a rare occurrence, but he was doing it now, and it was directed at her friend.   
Why it bothered her so much, she didn’t know, but it did.   
They ordered a round of drinks, Wilson, Rowland and House ordered single malt scotch while Cameron opted for a glass of wine.   
“Such a girly drink,” House mocked.  
“Yeah, so?”   
“Leave her alone, House,” Rowland sighed. “Really, we’re not at work now. Can’t we just enjoy the evening?”  
“I’ll drink to that,” Wilson said and raised his glass. Everyone clinked theirs together but when House’s and Cameron’s glasses clinked, he gave her an intense stare and then winked at her, throwing her completely off guard. What kind of game was he playing? She didn’t care, but she could play too.  
She turned to Wilson and started a conversation with him. He smiled and did his best to charm her but she found him to be a little boring. Her gaze kept drifting to House and Rowland. Rowland wore a tight black leather mini skirt, a black leather bustier, a spiked silver and black necklace with matching earrings and black leather thigh boots. Her short black hair stood up in spikes tipped blue and she had tattoos. Her smoky eye makeup made her grey eyes appear silver and her red lipstick gave her lips a very kissable look. She looked sexy and dangerous. Cameron knew she didn’t look sexy or dangerous in her low rider jeans, white scoop neck top and black wedges. She wore her long blonde hair down in soft waves and just enough makeup to enhance her delicate features. Wilson excused himself and Rowland saw someone she knew so House and Cameron were left alone. Cameron sipped her wine and looked around. House scooted close to her and held out his glass.  
“Try this,” he instructed.  
Cameron looked from him to the glass and then back again. “I’ve tasted scotch,” she told him. “I like it but I just prefer to drink wine tonight.”  
“Prove it,” he persisted.  
With a sigh, she took his glass and drank the remainder of his scotch in one swallow. It burned pleasantly going down. She turned the glass over and set it on the table.  
“Dewar’s,” she told him. “It’s good but I prefer Macallan.”  
He looked at her intently. Signalling the server, he ordered another glass of scotch and sat back watching her. Rowland and Wilson returned along with the sever. She placed House’s glass in front of him and Rowland ordered another as did Wilson.   
A man announced the band and the music started. Cameron watched them with delight. They began to play Wild Honey and she turned to tell the others how much she loved the song. The words died on her lips when she saw Rowland and House tongue wrestling. Cameron could tell Rowland had her hand on House’s crotch while he groped her breast.  
“Let’s dance,” Wilson suggested.  
She smiled at him and took his hand. They danced until the band went on a break. When they returned to the table, Rowland was sucking on House’s neck and caressing his chest. Wilson shook his head in disgust.  
“Will you take me home?” Cameron asked Wilson. Enough was enough.  
“Gladly,” he told her glaring at House. House lifted his glass in a silent salute then turned his head and began to kiss Rowland again.  
As he drove her home, Wilson apologized over and over for House’s behavior.  
“Got it!” Cameron finally snapped.   
“Yeah.”  
They pulled up outside her house and he turned the car off. She looked down at her hands.  
“I’m really tired,” she told him. It wasn’t exactly a lie. She was tired; tired of House and his antics.  
“Okay,” he replied softly as he got out to open the car door for her. They walked up to her front door and she pulled her keys out. He leaned in and she turned her head so he ended up placing an awkward kiss on her cheek.  
“I’m sorry,” she told him.  
“No, I get it. We’re better off being friends. You should know that House isn’t capable of a real relationship with a woman. He’s just too closed off.”  
He turned and walked back to his car. She watched him drive away and then entered her house.  
What Wilson said was probably true. After all, he was House’s best friend. He should know, and she knew he wouldn’t lie about that. Did he sense her attraction to House? She hoped not. After all, being attracted to him and liking him were two different things. She poured herself a small glass of wine and took a hot bath, trying to clear her mind of the evening’s events but all she could think about was House all over Rowland.  
***  
Early Monday morning, Cameron was already in her office having a meeting, when she saw Rowland arrive. When the meeting ended, Rowland entered her office and handed her some messages. “You need to return these calls ASAP.”  
“Okay, thank-you,” Cameron said curtly as she took the papers without looking up.  
Rowland stood there for a few seconds. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m tired. And I need to make these calls, so you can go back to your desk now.”  
But she still didn’t leave. “Is this about the other night?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Bullshit,” Rowland hissed and then closed the doors to the office. “In case you were wondering, I didn’t sleep with House.”  
“I wasn’t actually. It’s none of my business.”  
“It is when it comes to House. You don’t think I noticed you trying to avoid him or us all night? And then you left early with Wilson...”  
“I didn’t feel like catching a live show, to be honest. And neither did he, so we decided to give you two the privacy that you obviously needed.”  
Rowland smirked and placed a hand on her hip. “Is that so?”  
“Jesus, Kathryn, what the hell am I supposed to believe? Your tongue was practically down his throat all night and his hand was up your skirt!”  
The fact Cameron used her first name made Rowland wince. “I’m not apologizing for House being a good kisser.”  
“I didn’t ask you to. Like I said, I really don’t care what you two do. It’s none of my business.”  
“Would you believe me if I told you that we left not long after you did?”  
“Your place or his?” Cameron snapped.  
“Neither! We took a cab and he dropped me off at home. That was it.”  
“You really expect me to believe that?”  
“I hope so because it’s the truth. I thought we were friends, Allison.”  
Cameron merely sighed and shook her head just as the phone rang. As she answered it, Rowland stormed out of the office and returned to her desk.  
***   
It was a long stressful day all around. House had a patient who wasn’t responding to treatment, despite his best efforts. At the end of the day, Cameron decided to pay him a visit to see how it was going.   
The conference room was dark, and his team was nowhere in sight, but House sat at his desk in his office with the lights off. She was curious so she opened the door and went in. He didn’t look up when she approached but kept his eyes on his laptop screen. On his desk was a half empty bottle of bourbon.  
“How’s your patient?” she inquired, trying to remain casual.  
“Resting peacefully. In the morgue.”  
Her eyes widened. “Oh no! Since when? What happened?”  
He sat back in his chair and finally looked at her. He looked exhausted. “Everybody lies. The patient neglected to inform us of an allergy to one of the medications. That’s what killed him. By the time we realized it, it was too late.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I suppose I should thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“Allowing us to do that final test which actually determined the allergy. Not that it made much of a difference. He still died.” He glanced at his laptop again and then his eyes flicked back at her. “Still not talking to Rowland?” he asked with a smirk.  
“What do you know about it?”  
He shrugged. “I could smell the tension when I came to your office a few times today. And you two didn’t work out at lunch. That smells like conflict to me.”  
Cameron folded her arms across her chest. “Your behavior at the club the other night was completely inappropriate.”  
“Which part? My tongue down her throat or her hand in my pants?”  
“Both!”  
He leaned back in his chair. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen a couple make out in public before. Wow, Rowland was right. You aren’t just a prude. You’re _the_ prude.”  
“Jimmy didn’t care to see it either. Why do you think he left?”  
“You two left together. Did you get lucky?”  
“That’s...none of your business!”  
“Don’t get so worked up. I know you didn’t, or he would’ve told me. According to him, you’re as frigid as the Arctic and your legs are locked together at the knee.”  
She unfolded her arms and clenched her fists. “He did not say that.”  
“Okay, not in those exact words but it doesn’t matter because I know I’m right.”  
When she got her anger in check, she moved closer. “What the hell is so interesting on there that you can’t even look at me when I’m speaking to you…”  
She walked around the desk and stopped when she saw the images on the screen. It was clearly porn and she stood speechless as she watched two men pleasure a woman whose wrists were restrained over her head.  
“You….” she began, but couldn’t get the words to come.  
“Don’t look so shocked. It’s just sex. Oh wait, you haven’t had any in so long you can’t remember how it works. Well, pull up a chair. Maybe you’ll learn something.”  
His laughter followed her all the way out of his office as she stormed back to her own, grabbed her things and quickly left the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyewacket75 (who is totally fabulous) and I would like to thank everyone who is reading this. We truly appreciate you all.
> 
> Again, we don't own House, MD or the characters. We do own Rowland and a few other OC, though.

She blinked away tears as she drove home. How could one man manage to humiliate her in such a short time? It was as if he knew exactly which buttons to press, and enjoyed pressing them until she broke.  
She considered a glass of wine, which was her ritual when she was stressed, but decided against it and crawled into bed. 

_She felt his hands on her before she could open her eyes. However, when she attempted to move, she couldn’t, and her eyes flipped open. House stood next to her, as she lay on an exam table with her arms restrained over her head.  
“Relax, Cameron,” he said in a soft voice as he very slowly ran his fingers down the length of her naked body. All she could do was moan as his intense gaze took her in, every inch. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanna see what you’re really like.”  
“House...what are you doing? Stop this...please.”  
He merely shook his head, and continued talking in a low, deep tone which caused her body to react in a way she didn’t like. She suddenly felt warm. She struggled against her bonds but it was no use. House tied them perfectly. Had he done this before? Just the thought of being tied up and vulnerable made her shiver at his gentle touches.   
“You’re in control all day at the hospital, and you’re very good at your job. But don’t you ever feel the need to just...hand over the reins and give up control to someone else for a change?”  
“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Because when I let my guard down, bad things happen.”  
“Even away from the hospital?” he asked, his fingers just barely touching her skin. She jolted when he touched her hip bone and traced a line across her abdomen. Then his fingers moved lower and felt her damp core, which became even wetter at his touch.  
“You want this, don’t you?”  
“No..…”  
“I turn you on. At night, when you’re lying in bed, you pretend your hand is my hand, don’t you?”  
“No.”  
“Everybody lies, Cameron. There’s nothing wrong with getting yourself off, regardless of what Mommy taught you.”  
“No, I never….”  
“You’re badly in need of a long, slow screw,” he whispered in her ear. “And I’m just the man to do it…”  
“I didn’t know there was such a thing as a long, slow screw. Not in my experience anyway.”  
“Then you haven’t been with the right guy.”  
She sighed. “That’s for sure.”  
“Let me show you what sex is supposed to be like. It’s sure as hell not the wham, bam, thank-you ma’am you’ve experienced.”   
Cameron relaxed a little as he bent over and began placing kisses across her stomach, stopping to encircle her belly button with his very warm tongue before he moved lower, his fingers teasing her with gentle strokes..._

She jolted awake and sat up at the sound of a police siren outside. Looking around frantically in the dark she realized she was in her own bed, unrestrained, and House was nowhere in sight. Falling back against the pillows she let out a deep sigh. Once again, her underwear was damp and her whole body was warm and tingly. She secretly wished she stayed asleep.  
“I’m too young to be having night sweats,” she mumbled as she got up and took a quick shower to cool off. 

The next day, Cameron and Rowland were on speaking terms again and back to working out before lunch.   
“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Cameron said as she worked on her leg presses. Rowland sat at the lat pulldown machine next to her and nodded. “I shouldn’t have said those things.”  
“It’s fine. I can see where you’d think something happened between House and me but nothing did, I promise. Right after you guys left, he pretty much backed off. We stayed for one more set by the band and then we left. Honestly, I think all that stuff was for your benefit, not mine. He likes you. A lot. He’s just really bad at showing it so he acts negatively because that’s all he knows.”  
“Like an eight-year-old boy hitting a girl?”  
“Exactly. Freud knew what he was talking about. He’s merely trying to get your attention.”  
“I caught him watching porn in his office last night,” Cameron said with a chuckle. “Remind me to ban any outside websites from this hospital.”  
“I’m sure he could hack that. Besides, if it was after hours, what’s the big deal?”  
“I don’t know. It just seems wrong to be watching porn at work. Why not in the privacy of his own home?”  
Rowland shrugged. “Because he’s secretly hoping you’d catch him? Again, he’s just trying to get your attention. Why don’t you just break down and go out with him?”  
Cameron laughed. “You must be joking.”  
“No, seriously. How bad could it be? Clear the air, figure out what he really wants. He’s not afraid to speak his mind so I’m sure he’ll tell you. He doesn’t play games. My guess is he was hurt big time in the past so he’s built a wall around himself. You could break down that wall if you really wanted to. So think about it. I think you might just be pleasantly surprised. And like I said before, he’s an excellent kisser,” Rowland grinned and toweled off, moving on to the next machine.  
Cameron got up and walked over to the treadmill. Once on, she set the speed and began to run. She glanced up and saw House watching her from the entrance. He leaned against the wall, arms folded, cane hooked over his arms, frowning slightly. She looked around and then back at him. He stared at her with an intensity that brought to mind her dream from the night before. She stumbled but caught herself and upped the speed again. Locking eyes with him, she ran and he watched. Soon, her tank top was soaked with sweat and she panted from the exertion. She hit the cool down button, gasping for air as she dropped to a walk. His gaze dropped down to her chest. Glancing down, she saw the sweat made her tank stick to her skin and showed the outline of her sports bra as well as her taut nipples. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled seductively. Pushing off the wall, he turned and left. Cameron shut off the treadmill and panted as she wiped the sweat off her face with her towel. Rowland was right. She had to do something. She just wasn’t sure what.  
***  
Two weeks passed quietly. Cameron only saw House when he roamed around the hospital. She knew his current case was a particularly difficult one. Several nurses and lab techs came to her complaining about his abusive behavior. She placated them and sent them on their way. There was no point in making him apologize. She tried that several times shortly after she started working at the hospital. He either looked at her like she had three heads, laughed obnoxiously or simply walked away.  
She just returned from her workout and a quick lunch in the cafeteria when Chase stormed into her office. Rowland shrugged as she closed the doors behind him.  
“He fired us!” he shouted. “He called us useless, oblivious idiots and then fired us!”  
“Sit down and stop shouting,” she said calmly.  
He sat and then stood up again. “It’s the damn patient,” he continued. “She and her parents are giving us all the information they can and House is accusing them of lying. We searched the house…”  
“Wait! Did you have permission?” she asked in alarm.  
Chase looked at her in disgust. “Everybody lies!” he shouted. “That’s his rationale for having us break in the patients’ houses. We do it all the time. Cuddy knew.”  
Cameron mentally counted to ten and got up. “I’ll talk to him. Where is the rest of the team?”  
Chase followed her as she walked out of her office. “They packed up and went home.”  
“Go...someplace,” she told him. “Rowland will call you when I get everything straightened out.”  
“Cuddy’d say we weren’t fired,” he called out after her.  
Cameron hit the up button on the elevator. When it didn’t arrive quickly enough, she took the stairs. Once she arrived on the fourth floor, Wilson walked toward her a worried look on his face.   
“He fired them,” he told her.   
“I know, Chase told me.”  
“He isn’t in his office. I was just going to look in on his patient. She isn’t responding to treatment.”  
She shook her head. “I’ll go. Which room?”  
“Four eighteen. Good luck,” he called out as she walked away.  
When she arrived at the patient’s room, she saw House sitting by her bed staring at her. She was young, probably about sixteen years old, and hooked up to several IVs and a ventilator. Cameron entered the room silently and walked to the end of the bed. The girl had several oozing, black sores and her eyes looked swollen even though they were closed.  
“It’s not MS, it’s not lupus, or any of the other diseases we tested for and it’s not environmental,” House said softly without looking at Cameron. “She’s dying and there’s nothing I can do to stop it from happening.”  
Cameron lifted her chart from the end of the bed and looked over it.  
“Anna came in after having several seizures and experiencing memory loss,” Cameron muttered as she read. “Then she developed a pulmonary embolism, had a stroke, a heart attack, and she developed cutaneous necrosis. She has episcleritis which explains the swollen eyes. Of course, if you put all those symptoms together it’s possible she has primary APS. Did you test for antiphospholipid antibodies?”  
She looked up at House. He stared at her in shock. Jumping up, he grabbed his cane and went to the door.  
“Get me a blood draw kit!” he shouted. A nurse scurried up to him, handed him the kit and scurried away. House quickly drew a vial of blood from Anna and limped to the door. He looked over his shoulder at her. “Coming?” he asked.  
She followed him down to the lab and he motioned her to sit in front of one of the microscopes. “Do your thing,” he commanded.  
She took a sample of the blood, placed it on a slide and put it under the microscope. She adjusted the magnification. “There,” she said. “Beta-2 glycoprotein I.”  
“Those idiots missed it.”  
“You have to know what you’re looking for,” she told him. She looked over at him. “You had them looking at each symptom separately as they appeared.”  
“I let myself get sloppy,” he muttered.  
“No you didn’t,” she told him. “You have to know what you’re looking for and those symptoms are often misdiagnosed as MS. Which you ruled out, by the way. Maybe if you hadn’t fired them in a fit of rage, one of them would have found it.”  
“None of them is an immunologist.”  
“Doesn’t mean they wouldn’t find the answer.”   
He rubbed his forehead with his thumb. “There’s no cure. We can try IVIG or steroids but…” his voice trailed off.  
“Where are her parents?” Cameron asked.  
“I don’t know. I threw them out.”  
“I’ll find them and tell them. I’ll also get Rowland to get your team back.”  
He lightly grasped her arm as she passed him and she felt a jolt of electricity. “After you do that, want to go get a drink? A lot of drinks?” he asked.  
Cameron looked into his eyes. His brows drew together and his gaze intensified. Her breathing became shallow and her heart thudded in her chest.  
“Yes,” she whispered.  
“I’ll meet you in your office in an hour,” he said and released her arm.   
She watched him limp away and managed to calm herself down by the time she returned to her office. Rowland was at her desk and got up when Cameron motioned for her to follow.  
“What’s going on?”  
“First, I need you to call House’s team and tell them to come back, that they’re not fired….”  
“What? He fired them?”  
“It’s a long story. Anyway, second I need your help.”  
“With that?”  
“House asked me out.”  
Rowland let out a yelp and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. “Really?”  
“Yeah. His team couldn’t figure out what was killing their patient so he got mad and fired them, then he asked for my help. I figured it out and solved it. So he asked me out for drinks, and I’m scared shitless.”  
“What about? It’s just drinks.”  
“No, I don’t think it is. Can you keep a secret?”  
“Sure.”  
Cameron sat down at her desk and spoke in a low voice. “I’ve...been having these dreams about him. Insane, sexy dreams….”  
“Sexy…”  
“Yeah. Look, I haven’t been with a guy in a long time. I don’t even know if I’d remember how anymore.”  
Rowland waved her hand in dismissal. “It’s just like riding a bike.”  
“Yeah but…”  
“Just let him take the lead. He’s such a control freak he’d probably expect to anyway. Of course, you could always turn the tables and seduce him. That would probably throw him way off his game,” Rowland said with a smile. “I guess I have some calls to make.”   
“Thank you.”  
***  
“Wanna catch the game tonight?” Wilson asked when he came into House’s office after work.  
“No can do. Got a hot date tonight,” House said as he shoved things into his backpack.  
“With Rowland?”  
“Nope. Cameron.”  
Wilson’s eyes widened. “How did you manage that? She hates you.”  
“Evidently not if she consented to going out for drinks,” House said as he zipped up his bag.   
“She solved my case,” he said softly. “My patient wasn’t responding to treatment and she figured it out. So I asked her if she wanted to grab a drink, you know, to celebrate and she said yes. And that’s that.”  
“Wow. That’s...wow. I mean, I know you like her so this is huge.”  
“Yeah and so do you.”  
“What’s not to like? She’s smart, beautiful and obviously able to handle you better than Cuddy ever could. You should go for it. Just don’t blow it.”  
“Gee, thanks for your support,” House said, dryly as they headed downstairs.  
“Just...don’t be a dick. Try having a civil conversation. Who knows, you may find yourself opening up to her. It’s easy to do. She’s very easy to talk to. I ended up telling her all about my ex wives…”  
“Poor girl,” House mumbled as he got out of the elevator on the main floor. “See you tomorrow.”  
“Good luck tonight.”  
“Thanks,” House said as he passed the clinic on his way to Cameron’s office. He found himself looking forward to the evening and it seemed odd to him. They danced around each other for months and he truly thought she despised him. But that afternoon something shifted between them in the lab. He saw her as more than just an administrator. He got to see how her mind truly worked, trying to solve the puzzle of his latest patient. It seemed she also lived for solving puzzles and that made her even more intriguing. He wanted to know more. Inviting her for drinks seemed like the next step. He just hoped it wouldn’t be the end of it. Because, if he were honest with himself, he really did like her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron gets drunkity, drunk, drunk, drunk.

Cameron was gathering up her things when House entered her office. She looked at him and smiled.  
“Where are we going?” she asked.  
“It’s surprise,” he told her as he followed her out. “We’ll take my bike. It’s a nice evening for it.”  
“I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle. Maybe I should follow you in my car.”  
They stopped by his motorcycle. Cameron stared in dismay at the long scratch on the side of it. House handed her a helmet, hopped on and snapped his cane in its holder. She slung her briefcase and purse over her shoulder, put the helmet on and carefully got on behind him. He grabbed her hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. He started the engine and backed out of the space. Then he sped out of the parking lot into the street. Cameron hung on tightly as he wove through traffic. Soon, they arrived at an older building converted into apartments. House parked the bike by the curb and Cameron climbed off. He heart raced and she felt exhilarated. House lifted his right leg over the bike, grabbed his cane and turned to see Cameron pulling off the helmet. Her long blonde hair fell free of its knot and tumbled down her back. Cheeks flushed and eyes shining, she grinned at him as she handed back the helmet.  
“That was so much fun!” she told him with a delighted laugh.   
He tucked the helmet under his arm and limped up the step to a green door.  
“Is this a private club?” Cameron asked as he unlocked the door and entered the building.   
“You could say that,” he remarked as he unlocked another green door.  
Cameron stood in the doorway and looked around. “This is your apartment.”  
House dumped his things on the desk and turned to look at her. “That a problem?”  
Cameron entered his apartment, shut the door and locked it. “Nope.”  
He went into the kitchen and returned carrying two glasses and a bottle of Macallan’s. He gestured to the couch. Cameron removed her bags, put them on the desk and then sat down on the couch. House sat next to her and poured them each a drink. Cameron lifted her glass and tapped it against House’s.   
“To saving my patient,” he said.  
“To saving your patient.”  
She drained the glass and poured more. When she drained that in one swallow, House grabbed her wrist as she reached for the bottle.  
“Slow down,” he told her.  
“Why?” she asked. “We’re celebrating, right?”  
“It’s Macallan’s. It’s meant to be enjoyed not guzzled.”  
He took her glass and refilled it. “Drink it slowly,” he told her as he gave her back the glass. She took it and slowly sipped the amber liquid.  
“Happy?” she asked.  
“Very,” he replied with a smirk. He slowly sipped his own and sat back. “So how did you know it was ASP?”  
She shrugged. “The symptoms pointed to it.”  
“The symptoms pointed to it,” he mimicked. “And yet I missed it because I was distracted.”  
“By what?”  
He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. “Does it matter?” he asked. He had no intention of letting her know she was the distraction, at least not yet.  
She finished her drink, poured another and stood up. She swayed slightly, steadied herself and walked over to the bookcase. Running her fingers along the spines, she pulled one out. Placing her glass on the shelf, she flipped through it. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.   
“Jenna Jameson’s _How To Make Love Like A Porn Star_? You do like porn,” she giggled. Putting the book back, she picked up her glass, drained it again and grabbed the bottle off the table.   
“You got more?” she questioned holding up the bottle. Taking a long swig from the bottle, she walked over to his stereo. She chose a CD, put it in the player and hit the play button. _Right Place, Wrong Time_ by Doctor John filled the room and she began to sway to the music as she drank from the bottle. House turned to watch her. She sang as she danced unsteadily around the room. House smiled slightly. Even as drunk as she was, she moved with grace and had a more than decent singing voice.  
“You are drunk,” he commented.  
She turned to smile at him. “Yes, I am.” Walking over to him, she tried to drain the bottle but choked a bit. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, put the bottle on the table and then leaned down over him.  
“You are trouble,” she slurred. “So sexy and so much trouble. Your eyes and that smile. It’s so sexy.” Straddling his lap, she ran her fingers over his face. A bolt of electricity shot through him at her touch. He went hard almost immediately. When she swiveled her hips against his erection, he bit back a moan. She leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips were soft and her breasts pressed against his chest. He resisted for a moment and then slid his tongue into her mouth. His hands roamed over her back and up into the thick mass of her hair. She slid her hands down his neck to his shoulders. Deepening the kiss, he could taste the scotch she drank. With a final suck on her lower lip, he pulled back.  
“Rowland was right. You are a good kisser,” she giggled. She tried to kiss his neck but he grasped her shoulders.  
“You’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re doing,” he told her.  
“Oh, I know exactly what I’m doing. I’m seducing you.”  
He picked her up and put her on the couch next to him. “I’m not going to take advantage of you while you’re drunk.”  
“You’d rather have Rowland, wouldn’t you?” she demanded angrily.  
“Cameron…”  
She jumped up, all the color drained from her face and then slumped down on the floor. “I don’t feel so good.”  
“When did you last eat?” he asked as he helped her stand.  
“Dunno. Worked through lunch. Missed breakfast.”  
Wrapping an arm around her, he slowly led her down the hall to the bathroom. He sat her down on the closed toilet and wet a washcloth.   
“I told you to slow down,” he said as he placed the washcloth on the back of her neck.  
“Yeah, yeah, the great Doctor House is never wrong….oh God,” she said as she started dry heaving. House quickly had her get up, lifted the toilet lid and held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach.  
He wet her face and neck with the washcloth as she went for another round, hugging the toilet as she knelt in front of it. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only ten minutes, she seemed to stop retching.  
“Come on,” he said as he helped her to the bedroom and put her in bed, relieving her of her blouse and shoes so she would be more comfortable. As a precaution, he put a large empty trash can next to the bed and lined it with a garbage bag. He also laid her on her side to prevent her from choking in case she vomited in her sleep.  
He then tossed the clothes that lay on the chair across the room and sat down, grabbing a medical journal.   
An hour later, Cameron was still passed out and he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Figuring she was probably done throwing up, he changed into a T-shirt and pajama pants and got into bed next to her.  
***  
Cameron cautiously opened one eye but the room spun so she closed it again and waited. Five minutes later she tried again and things were still. The sun was up and the room was so bright she winced.  
Her movement caused House to stir and he rolled over so they were face to face. The look of terror and shock on her face almost made him laugh, but he remained passive.  
“Oh God….” she moaned and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. He was still there, staring at her.  
“Some night, huh, Kitten?”  
Her eyes widened and she slowly sat up. Glancing down she saw she no longer wore her blouse and quickly brought the sheet up to cover herself. “Where’s my shirt?”  
“Over there. It was….a little restricting,” he said with a sexy leer.  
She went to get out of bed but stopped quickly and placed her hand on her head. “Owww, my head…”  
“Yes, drinking nearly an entire bottle of Macallan’s will do that. Especially at the rate you did. I was contemplating whether or not to get the activated charcoal or take you to the ER to have your stomach pumped. Thankfully you threw everything up until there was nothing left. How’s your stomach now?”  
“Still empty, and sore.”  
“You should eat. How about a nice plate of greasy bacon and eggs to start your day off right?”  
“Coffee...coffee is good...and,” she glanced at her watch. “Oh shit...I gotta go..it’s eight-thirty.”  
“So?”  
“I’m usually there by eight.”  
“I doubt your boss would mind. Oh wait,” he said, looking like he just realized something, “you are the boss.”  
“I need to get to work!”  
He watched with amusement as she raced around the room, collecting her things. “I don’t see how that’s possible when your car is at the hospital.”  
She stopped short and glared at him. “Did you...did we…”  
“Did we what?”   
She gave him a look. “Did we have sex?”  
He pretended to look hurt. “You don’t remember? You even gave me a lapdance…”  
“House!”  
“Oh, so we’re back to House, are we? Last night it was ‘Oh God!”  
Her eyes widened even more. “Seriously?”  
He couldn’t keep up the pretense any longer and he started laughing. “No. Come on, get dressed, we’ll stop at Starbucks on the way and get you a much needed venti black.”  
He left her to freshen up and even though she tried, she still looked pretty rough.

Cameron walked into her outer office and Rowland’s eyes widened. “Oh my God...are you...you are not doing the walk of shame!”  
“Shhh, not so loud, the whole hospital might not have heard you!” Cameron hissed as she went into her office with Rowland hot on her heels.  
“Well?”  
“Well what?”  
“Details, duhh. You look like hell, by the way.”  
“I feel even worse. Oh, and here’s a coffee,” she said as she handed the other cup to Rowland and sat down. “Consider that a peace offering. You can go now.”  
Rowland perched on the edge of her desk. “Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy. What happened?”  
“I wish I could tell you but I just don’t know. All I do know is that I drank too much, made an ass of myself and spent the night riding the porcelain bus. When I woke up in the morning he was in bed with me.”  
“Interesting.”  
“What is?”  
“I don't know. Something. I guess I’ll just have to get the juicy details from the man himself and hope his memory is better than yours.”  
Cameron merely sighed and waved her away in dismissal. “Whatever. I have work to do and I’m behind.”  
“Well, these people need calls back but you don’t have any meetings until after lunch.”  
“Great. Maybe I can get a nap in. I’m definitely taking a shower. Do me a favor, will you? Go grab me a set of scrubs?”  
“Feeling dirty?” Rowland inquired with her signature saucy grin. “House has a tendency to do that.”  
“Just get me the scrubs,” Cameron laughed and waved her away.  
All morning she wondered if House told anyone what happened, although nobody acted any differently towards her and for that she was grateful. A few commented on her scrubs but she explained it away as having a patient puke on her when she visited the ER. When she ran into Wilson at lunch, she knew if House told anyone, it would be him.  
“Hey, Cameron. Rough night? You look like you’ve been through the ringer.”  
“McCallan’s will do that,” she chuckled, trying to hide her embarrassment. “Have you seen House?”  
“Yeah earlier. How did the date go?”  
“He didn’t tell you anything?”  
Wilson shook his head. “House is a private person. If he wanted me to know, he would’ve told me. So?”  
She shrugged. “It was nice. Just drinks.”  
“Gonna go out again?”  
“I don’t know. We didn’t talk about it.”  
“Didn’t talk much, huh?” Wilson chuckled.  
“Nope.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron was lost in thought as she took her lunch back to her office and ate at her desk. The fact House didn’t tell anyone about the night before both relieved and worried her. She was glad he didn’t, but why? Was he using it as ammo so could blast her with it later? Or was he doing it to protect her reputation? She had a hard time believing the latter. She made a mental note to ask him next time she saw him but she didn’t have to wait long. He sauntered past Rowland in the outer office, they exchanged a few words and then he opened the doors and came in.  
“You still look like crap. You do, however, look good in scrubs.”  
“I’m not sure how to take that, but thanks….I think.”  
“Well, it’s an insult followed by a compliment so you can feel insulted or appreciated. I always like to give people choices,” he grinned.  
“What are you going to do to me?” she asked without thinking how it sounded.  
He flopped down on the couch and began to twirl his cane. “That depends. What did you have in mind?” Turning his head, he smiled and winked at her.  
“Are you going to use last night against me?”  
He stopped twirling his cane and looked at her, all teasing gone from his eyes. “No.”  
“Why?”  
He carefully got up and came to sit in front of her desk. Resting his chin on his cane, he looked at her. “Why did you get so drunk?”  
She looked down at the remains of her lunch. “I...thought...I...wanted…”  
“You were getting up the courage to seduce me.”  
She nodded.  
“Am I so disgusting that you needed liquid courage?”  
“No!” she exclaimed. She looked away. “It’s too embarrassing.”  
“I take it your sexual experiences haven’t been all that great?” he asked softly.  
She shrugged and then shook her head.  
“I’ll do a lot of terrible things,” he told her. “But taking advantage of a drunk woman isn’t one of them. When we sleep together, and we will, you will be clear headed and ready.”  
He rose and left. Cameron sat back in her chair and sighed.   
At the end of the day, she stopped by House’s office on her way out. Part of her hoped was gone but the other part hoped he would still be there.  
He wasn’t there but the lights were on and his jacket and bag were still hung up so he was somewhere in the building.   
“Hey, Doctor Cameron,” Chase called to her from the conference room. “Looking for House?”  
“Yeah, is he around?”  
“Try Wilson’s office.”  
“Thanks.”  
Carrying on, she stopped at Wilson’s closed door and knocked.  
“Come in.”  
When she opened the door, she saw House sitting on the couch and Wilson behind his desk. “Speak of the she-devil,” House teased as he stood up. “Done for the day?”  
“Yeah, I was just on my way to pick up my clothes from the laundry room.”  
“Cool. I’ll go with you. I’m heading downstairs anyway.”  
“How about I meet you back in my office in fifteen?”  
“Sounds good.”  
By the time she changed back into her regular clothes, House strolled past Rowland’s desk once again and she experienced an odd feeling of deja vu.   
“Wanna have a do-over?” he asked as he entered her office. “Grab some dinner? No scotch this time,” he said with a smirk.  
“Yeah, sure. That would be great.”  
“Your place or mine?”  
“I thought we could actually eat somewhere. There’s a new Italian restaurant people are raving about.”  
“I could go for that. The one on Main?”  
“That’s the one.”  
“I’ll follow you.”  
“Great,” she said as she grabbed her purse and shut off the lights.   
***  
The restaurant was crowded but they managed to get seated right away in a quiet booth near the back. House immediately ordered a bottle of red wine and told the server to make himself scarce in perfect Italian.  
“Nice,” she chuckled. “Are you going to speak Italian all night to impress me?”  
“Is it working?”  
“If I said no would you keep doing it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then why ask?”  
“Feisty,” he said as he looked over the menu. “What’re you having?”  
“Chicken scampi. You?”  
“Not sure. Everything sounds good.”  
He looked over the menu and Cameron looked at him. She was quickly learning he wasn’t as bad as she originally thought. He could be kind when it suited him. He could also be noble. Most men would take advantage of a drunk woman throwing herself at them. House didn’t. He was still annoying and abrasive but he was also funny and so intelligent. He also viewed medicine and treating patients much the way she did. They were complex puzzles to be solved. Her bedside manner was much better but he more than matched her when it came to medicine. Helping him cure his patient was the most challenging thing she’d done in a long time. She loved her job but working with him, solving that puzzle, made her miss treating patients.  
The server returned and she took a sip of her wine as he set an antipasto platter and warm garlic bread on the table. House ordered and waved the server away.  
“So what are you having?” she asked as she pierced a plump olive with one of the three pronged forks on the platter.  
“Osso Bucco.”  
He picked up the other fork and put a little bit of everything from the platter on a small plate. Cameron put some more olives and mozzarella onto her small plate.  
“Why did you stop practicing medicine?” he asked.  
She picked up a piece of garlic bread and took a bite. While she chewed, she tried to think of an answer. She finally decided to tell him the truth.  
“My last boss told me I’d be an excellent administrator and about the job at Princeton Plainsboro. So, I applied and got hired.”  
“I could use someone like you on my team,” he told her.  
The server arrived with their entrees and she changed the subject. As they ate dinner, talking about inconsequential things, she thought about what it would be like to be on his team. She knew there would be times they would butt heads over ethical issues. She also knew working daily with him, solving the medical puzzles, would be exhilarating. Once they finished their coffee and dessert, House paid the bill and they walked out to their cars.  
They stopped beside her car and he looked down at her. She wanted him to kiss her, take her home and make love to her.  
Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers. When she responded, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Their tongues touched and she moaned softly. She slipped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. She shivered when he slid one hand inside her blouse and gently massaged her breast. Thrusting up against him, she nipped his bottom lip. She could feel his erection against her stomach. Their kisses became frantic and she shoved her hand between their bodies and stroked him through his jeans. He growled low in his throat and then broke away from her.   
“You better go home while I still have the control to let you,” he breathed.  
“What if I don’t want to?” she asked in a low voice.  
“It’s too soon.”  
Cameron’s head drooped and she slumped against the car door.  
“Hey,” he said as he tipped her chin up so he could look in her eyes. “I’m not saying it won’t happen. It will. But not in a parking lot or the back seat of a car. My leg can’t handle that. I want you and I intend to have you. Just not tonight. I don’t put out on the first date.”  
He grabbed her and kissed her with a fierceness that left her breathless.  
“Good night,” he said and made his way to his car.  
Cameron waited until her heart stopped racing and her breathing slowed. She took out her keys, got in her car and drove home.  
***  
House paced around his apartment. He couldn’t sleep. He tried all his usual sleep remedies; extra Vicodin, scotch, boring television shows but nothing worked. All he could think about was Cameron and how right it felt to kiss her and hold her. He rubbed his fingers together and remembered the softness of her hair, the firmness of her breast and the tautness of her nipple. He sat down on the couch and rubbed his right leg. While kissing her in the parking lot of the restaurant he forgot all about the pain in his leg. He also forgot about his leg pain when they were diagnosing the young girl whose name he no longer remembered. Cameron was incredibly smart, an excellent doctor, hotter than hell, and skittish. Even though she responded with heat and passion to his kisses, he knew she wasn’t ready to have sex yet. One minute she would spar with him verbally and the next she would withdraw into herself. He had to get the witty, confident woman she showed him occasionally to stick around all the time. Though he hated to admit it, he wanted a relationship with her. He wanted to be with her for as long as she would put up with him. Deep down, he knew she could do that for a very long time. He had a shot at happiness with her and he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron arrived home, put her things away and headed for the bathroom. She intended to take a short cold shower before going to bed. Her body still throbbed from House’s kisses and caresses. She stripped down and stepped into the shower under the cold spray and let it wash over her. When she couldn’t stand the cold water any longer, she shut the shower off and got out. Grabbing a towel, she dried off and wrapped it around her. She brushed her teeth and combed out her hair before braiding it in a loose braid. She hung up her towel, turned off the bathroom light and walked into her bedroom. Suddenly, she was exhausted. Sighing, she looked at the clock. It was after midnight. She opened her dresser. Pulling out a nightgown, she slipped it over her head. As she climbed into bed, she thought about House. Slowly, she reached out for the phone. She just voice wanted to hear his voice. However, she didn’t want to come across as desperate or stalkerish. Biting her lip, she lifted the phone from the base. She nearly jumped out of her skin when it rang. She recognized her parents’ number and hit the talk button.  
“Hi,” she said and sat up.  
“Allison, he’s being released,” her mother responded.  
“How is that possible?”  
“Your father testified at his latest parole hearing.”  
“What??”  
“I know. I’m so angry with him. I wanted to warn you, though. He knows where you are and he said he wanted to see you.”  
Cameron closed her eyes. “I don’t want to see him. How could Dad testify for him? He set the fire that killed Rebecca.”  
“I know,” her mother responded sadly. “I miss my baby every day. Your father said he just couldn’t let your brother stay in jail any longer.”  
“Danny killed Rebecca!” Cameron shouted. “His son set our house on fire and killed his daughter!”  
“Daniel is supposedly rehabilitated,” her mother said bitterly. “I know he’s my son but...he set that fire on purpose, Allison. He never showed remorse for killing your sister. Now he wants to see you. I refused to see him.” Her mother was silent for several moments. “Should I forgive him?”  
Cameron closed her eyes. “I don’t know, Mom. He was always...off. You did your best with him. I mean, he set that fire because you took his car away. You got him help when he was setting small fires in the neighborhood. Rebecca was there for him and he laughed when they pulled her body out.”  
“I know, baby, I know. Just be ready. He will have a parole officer and your father wants him to live with us but I refused. Don’t let him move in with you.”  
“I won’t. Do you want me to come over or do you want to come stay with me for awhile?”  
“Oh, you’re sweet, but no. I need to keep an eye on your father.”  
“Why don’t you come to the hospital in the morning and we’ll have breakfast?” Cameron asked.  
“Will it bother you if your father comes?” her mother asked anxiously.  
“No. Bring him. I want him to explain how he could testify for Danny.”  
“I’m sorry I called you so late. I tried earlier but I guess you weren’t home. Were you on a date?” Mrs. Cameron asked hopefully.  
Cameron laughed. “I was. I’ll introduce you to him if things get serious between us.”  
“I love you, my sweet girl.”  
“I love you, too, Mom. Night.”  
“Night, honey.”  
Cameron clicked off the phone and replaced it. She drew her knees up to her chest. For as long as she could remember, her older brother was troubled. He constantly got in fights at school and even got expelled a couple times. His fascination with fire always scared her and their younger sister. When he got a car, he got into even more trouble so their parents took the car away from him. That night, Cameron awoke to smoke in her room. She remembered opening her bedroom door and seeing flames licking up the walls to the ceiling. Her father got her out but Rebecca hid in her closet and died. Cameron could still see her brother standing on the lawn laughing as the house collapsed in on itself. He kept laughing as the firefighters pulled Rebecca’s body out of the rubble. When he was arrested, he shrugged. In that moment, Cameron hated him more than she ever hated anyone. Now he was out of jail and coming to see her. She got up and double checked all the locks and the alarm. She sat in a corner of the couch, wrapped a blanket around herself and turned on the television. Again, she wanted to call House but she didn’t want him to know about Danny or what he’d done. Eventually she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
She woke before her alarm went off and dressed quickly. She wanted to get to the hospital before her parents did. When she arrived, she saw Rowland’s car but not House’s. Oh, well, he was always late and this way she could get her parents out before he arrived. The last thing she needed was having her father interrogate House.

As she breezed past Rowland, she called out, “Parents incoming shortly. Buzz me when they get here.”  
“Got it, Boss!”  
Cameron barely had time to put her things away when Rowland buzzed her. The door opened and her parents entered. Her mother, a petite blonde, made a beeline for Cameron. They hugged and Cameron looked at her father. He stood just inside the door looking around. He was tall with dark hair and green eyes. He wore a blue golf shirt and neatly pressed khakis.  
Cameron walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her tightly.  
“Morning, Little One,” he said softly.  
“Morning, Dad,” she responded. “Why don’t we go to the cafeteria for breakfast?”  
“Your office looks good,” he commented as they walked out into the lobby.   
“You did a great job painting it and the shutters are just perfect,” she told him.  
“Maybe we should have invited Kathryn to join us,” her mother said.  
“She already had breakfast. Besides she doesn’t eat the food in the cafeteria. She says it reminds her of the food she got in the Mess when she was in the Marines.”  
They entered the cafeteria, ordered breakfast and Cameron paid for it. They took their trays to a table in the back and sat down.  
Once they were settled, Cameron’s father looked at her. “Your mom told you.”  
She nodded. “Why, Dad?”  
He pushed his eggs around on his plate. “Despite what he did, he’s my son. He’s been a model prisoner and he cried at the parole hearing. He’s truly sorry for what he did, Little One.”  
“Oh, bullshit, Edmund,” her mother snorted. “I saw his performance. He did it to get out of prison. He isn’t sorry for killing Rebecca or burning down our home.”  
“Jesus, Nora,” her father snapped. “He’s your son, too.”  
“Yes, he is. And I know what he is. He’s a sociopath. He’s never had a conscience. Being a model prisoner and shedding a few crocodile tears doesn’t change that.”  
“Well, he told me he’s going to get a job-”  
Nora snorted. “Don’t hold your breath.”  
“Mom, Dad, please.”  
They looked at her. Nora reached out and patted her hand. “I’m sorry.”  
“Me, too,” her father said. He looked at Cameron and attempted to smile. “I had to give him a chance.”  
Cameron looked back at him but didn’t smile. “He killed Becs. He’s out of chances as far as I’m concerned.”  
Edmund closed his eyes and leaned back. With a sigh, he opened them and began to eat.  
The rest of the meal passed quickly, Cameron showed them around and then walked them back to their car. She hugged them both and returned to her office.  
***  
“Didn’t sleep well last night?” House inquired when he passed Cameron in the hall later that morning.  
“I’ve had better nights,” she sighed as she brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.   
He looked concerned. Somehow he had a feeling her exhaustion had nothing to do with their date. At least he hoped not. He thought it was great and had plans to ask her out again very soon.  
“Everything okay?”  
She nodded and put on a brave face, even though she felt anything but. “Yeah, I’m fine. Want to have lunch later?”  
“Sure. I’ll come down to your office around noon?”  
“Better make it twelve-thirty. I have a lot to do this morning. I had a late start to my day.”  
“I noticed.”  
“My parents came for breakfast. I’ll tell you about it at lunch. I really have to get back to work. See you later.”  
He watched her go and smiled. She had a sexy sway to her small hips he never got tired of.  
Rowland looked up when a tall man entered the outer office and her gut instinct kicked in immediately as she rose from her desk.   
“May I help you?” she asked sternly.  
The man looked at her with contempt and vain indifference. He brushed an imaginary fleck of dust off his worn t-shirt. “I doubt it. I’m here to see Allison Cameron.”  
“Do you have an appointment?”  
“Oh, she’ll see me. I’m her brother.”  
There was something definitely off about the man and she wished she was carrying because her hand instinctively went to her hip where her weapon would be.  
“That may be true but she didn’t tell me you were coming and she’s completely booked through the end of the day. I can pencil you in first thing tomorrow morning but until then…”  
He advanced on her and backed her up against the desk. “You don’t seem to understand. I am her brother and I’m going to see her.”  
Rowland wasn’t intimidated in the least and she smiled sweetly. “Not today you’re not. Now, we can end this in two ways. One, I call security and have them escort you out of here quietly or I will escort you out of here myself. And believe me when I say that I highly recommend the first option because you will not enjoy my option.”  
He snickered and attempted to shove past her but she was much quicker and had him pinned to the floor with her knee on his throat in seconds just as House appeared, carrying a take-out bag from the sushi restaurant across the street. He looked down at Rowland, clearly amused.   
“Hot date, Rowland?” he asked.  
She grinned up at him and batted her eyelashes. “You know I love the rough stuff. Call security, will you, House?”  
“Who is this miscreant?”  
“He’s my brother,” Cameron said as she stood in the doorway of her office.  
“You have a brother?” House and Rowland asked in unision.   
“Yes.” Her eyes flicked to the man. “Danny, you’ve got five minutes to explain to me why you’re here and then I’m calling the police. I’m sure this is in violation of your parole.”  
Rowland released him and hauled him to his feet in one swift move. “Thank you, sir,” he said sarcastically as he brushed himself off.  
She scowled. “I’m not a sir, I’m a ma’am.”  
“Really? Well really, you ought to wear a ponytail or something cause this could get really confusing.”  
“That’s enough. Daniel, in my office. House, I’m sorry, I’m going to need a minute.”  
“I’m not leaving.”  
Daniel looked House up and down with contempt. “Who’s this old guy?”  
“Doctor House is the head of our Diagnostics department and a very good friend of mine.”  
“Good friend, huh? So you’re fucking him?”  
House advanced on him . “Talk that way to her again and you’re going to need the head of Proctology to get my cane out of your ass.”  
“Enough! House, just give me five minutes.”  
Once they were in her office with the door closed, House turned to Rowland. “Call the police now. They’ll be here pretty quick.”  
“Already on it.”  
House walked up to the door of Cameron’s office and waited.  
Inside, Daniel looked around. “Nice,” he commented before walking around her desk and sitting down in her chair.  
“Get out of my chair,” she told him. When he didn’t move, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. “Now or I’ll call the police.”   
“Jesus, Al,” he grumbled. “You always were one uptight bitch even when we were kids. You and Becs both.” He got up walked around her desk and flopped down in one of the chairs. Pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his jeans’ pocket, he shook one out and looked around for a lighter. Cameron snatched the cigarette out of his mouth, grabbed the pack and dumped both in the wastebasket behind her desk. Then she stood over him, arms folded and eyes hard.  
“If you say Rebecca’s name to me one more time, I’ll let both Rowland and House beat you senseless. Do you understand?” she ground out.   
“You owe me a pack of cigarettes,” he grumbled.  
“You owe me my sister. And our childhood home. What do you want?”  
He looked around her office. Finally, his green eyes met hers. “Figured you could give me some money. You got plenty and I got none. Hook your brother up, you know?” He smiled at her but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. For as long as she could remember, his eyes never betrayed any emotion. They were always flat and lifeless.  
“No.”  
“Sorry,” he said. “Didn’t catch that.”  
“I said no,” she told him loudly and clearly. “Now get out.”  
Daniel stood and advanced on her. Cameron held her ground.  
“Listen, you self-righteous little bitch,” he growled. “You’re gonna give me $2000 a month, got it?”  
“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to give you anything.”  
“Yeah, you will. You got everything and I got nothin’.”  
“I earned what I have and I’m not giving it to you.”  
“Oh, yeah, you are.”  
Cameron stepped back from him. “You always did think the world and everyone in it owed you. You want money? Go get a job.”  
“That it?” he asked snidely. “Go get a job? I don’t need a job when I got a rich sister.”  
“I’m not rich and you’re leaving.”  
His face blank, he looked her up and down. “I’ll be back. Have my money ready. Cash. Small bills.”  
Turning on his heel, he walked out of her office only to come face to face with House. The police stood behind him. Suddenly, Daniel was all smiles and false sincerity.  
“Afternoon, officers,” he said looking at them. “You here to see my sister, Allison? She’s the big boss here and I came by to tell her how proud I am of her.”  
“Your ankle monitor went off and we also got a call,” one of them said.  
Daniel slid a glance at Rowland. “Oh, it was just a little misunderstanding. I didn’t have an appointment and just really wanted to see my little sister.”  
“We’ll escort you home,” the officer told him. With one last look at Rowland, Daniel followed them out.  
Once he was gone, Rowland leaned back against her desk. “Who knew someone like Cameron could have such an asshole for a brother?”  
House nodded absently and went into Cameron’s office, closing the doors behind him. Cameron stood in the same spot, shaking and crying. He approached her and leaned his cane against her desk. Reaching out, he stroked her hair. With a gasping sob, she wrapped her arms around him. He enveloped her in a hug and held her until she quieted. He maneuvered her to the couch and sat down still holding her close. She curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I got your shirt wet,” she sniffed   
“Eh, it’ll dry. Maybe even be a little cleaner,” he smiled before pressing a kiss against the top of her head. “Want to tell me about it?”  
She nodded. “It’s not good.”  
“I think I can handle it.”  
So she told him. The longer she talked, the angrier he got. That her asshole brother put her family through so much and then had the nerve to show up at the hospital demanding money from her infuriated him.  
“He’ll be back,” she told him. “He wants money and he’ll be back. He knows where I live, too.”  
“You’re coming to stay with me, then,” he told her.  
She looked up at him and he looked back at her. “You’re serious,” she said softly.  
“He doesn’t know where I live,” House reminded her.  
She shook her head. “I...I can’t. He might find you…”  
House held her closer. “And if he does, I’ll be justified in killing him.”  
“Not if he sets your place on fire.”  
“I’m not afraid of some little punk with a few matches. You’re staying with me.”  
“Okay. I’m sleeping on the couch, though.”  
House tilted her face up and kissed her. “That’s my girl. I’ll send Rowland to get some of your things. She’s a former Marine, you know.”  
“Why do you think I hired her?” Cameron smiled up at him.  
“Now, let’s eat some sushi and then make out a little,” he smirked.  
Cameron laughed and settled back in his arms. “I’m not really very hungry anymore.”  
“We’ll just make out then.”  
That made her laugh again and he was glad. She seemed to be calming down.   
“Come on...I got you your favorite,” he said as he opened the containers to reveal pork gyozas and salmon nigiri. He grabbed the chopsticks, picked up a piece of salmon and made airplane sounds. “Open the hangar..here comes the plane….”  
She laughed again but let him feed her. It tasted heavenly and very fresh. “Oh my God...so good.”  
“Yeah. So come on, eat. I’m going to have security stand post today in case he comes back. Rowland said she has some friends she can call who will watch your house and mine. He’d be stupid to try something.”  
Cameron shook her head as she ate. “He’s a sociopath and an arsonist. He was always obsessed with fire. If he wants to set a fire, he’ll set one and he won’t think twice about it.”  
“Well try not to worry. You’ll be safer at my place. Do you want protection for your parents too? I’m sure Rowland could arrange it.”  
“I’ll talk to her about it. I’m sure my Dad will say no. He’s the one who helped him get released. I can’t believe he did that. I’m so furious I can’t even think straight!”  
“Easy…” House said as he rubbed her back. He’d seen her mad before, but that was nothing compared to the fury radiating from her. At least it wasn’t directed at him for once.  
“Come on, finish up and then we can go back to work. Maybe the distraction will help. The day’s half over already. Rowland will help you get your stuff and go to my place.”  
She smiled at him and gently stroked his stubbled cheek. “Thanks, House."


	10. Chapter 10

A few days went by without incident but Cameron constantly looked over her shoulder, which bothered House. No amount of reassurance could make her relax. It wasn’t just her, either. Everyone at the hospital was on edge, especially Rowland. She started carrying, and kept a clutch piece on her at all times as well. The three of them made a habit of going together every night to their cars.  
When Cameron’s birthday rolled around, House threw a small get-together for her, hoping it would serve as a distraction. He even invited her parents. She said no at first, but he managed to convince her that having friends and family around would be good for her so she relented.  
When her parents arrived, Cameron introduced them to House, hoping they’d like him. She had reservations about their reaction to the age difference, but if House didn’t care, neither did she. If there was one thing House taught her, it was that it didn’t matter what anyone else thought. As a grown woman she didn’t need their approval. That was a hard lesson to learn but she was getting better at it.  
“Mom, Dad, this is Doctor Gregory House. He heads the Diagnostic Medicine department. House, these are my parents, Nora and Edmund.”  
They shook hands and her father glanced around. “You’re living here?” he asked her, eyebrow raised.  
“Yes, I told you that. House believes it’s safer.”  
“I’ll just bet.”  
“Edmund,” Nora said harshly, and smiled at House. “It’s nice to meet you….Gregory.”  
“You can just call me Greg, or House. Everyone does.”  
“Including my daughter?”  
House smirked. “All the time.”  
Cameron groaned and rolled her eyes. “Can I get you two a drink?”  
“I’d love a gin and tonic,” Edmund said as he glared at House and then left his wife’s side.  
“I want to apologize for my husband. Allison is our baby, you understand.”  
“It’s fine. Drink?”  
“I’d love one,” she said as she followed him to the table which held all the liquor. “And I want you to know how grateful I am to you for keeping her safe. Daniel is...difficult and I don’t put anything past that boy.”  
“Me neither. What’s your poison?”  
“Scotch, neat.”  
He grinned as he reached for the Macallan's. “Like mother, like daughter.”  
Nora grinned. “I have a feeling there’s a story behind that.”  
House laughed. “It’s not for me to tell. I’ll let Cameron do the honors.”  
“You call her Cameron, and not Allison?”  
He shrugged. “Everyone at the hospital is on a last name basis. It just stuck.”  
“I see.”  
The party was about as mellow as any party could be and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. That all changed when gunfire and a commotion were heard outside. Rowland was the first to respond. “House!”  
He nodded and ushered Cameron and her parents down the hall and out of sight just as Daniel burst in, gun in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other.  
“I’m here! It’s time to start the party!”  
“You’re not welcome here,” House said as he approached with caution. “The police are on their way. I don’t want any trouble from you.”  
“It’s a bit late for that.” He whirled around and shot Rowland square in the chest. It knocked her on her back and she lay motionless on the floor. Everyone screamed and ducked. Wilson bent down to help but Daniel pressed the gun against his head. “Don’t touch her! Get away from her. I want my sister, and I’m not leaving until she gives me the money.”  
House kept his voice level and calm, even though he felt anything but. “She’s not giving you any money. She doesn’t owe you anything. Now get the hell out of here.”  
House saw Rowland move out of the corner of his eye as she reached down into her boot.  
“She has everything! A nice house, a cushy job. She’s not gonna miss a measly two thousand a month.”  
“You’re sick. You need professional help. I can get that for you.”  
Daniel laughed. “Thanks but no thanks. You don’t think I’ve spent time in those places? I’m...what’s the word I’m looking for..”  
“A verified sociopath?”  
“Yeah. Has a nice ring to it. I’m not going back to prison. Allison’s gonna get me a job and help me turn my life around.”  
“The hell I will!” she shouted as she approached.  
“Cameron…”  
“No! I’m done with him. Get the hell out of here! You’re no longer my brother! Do you hear me! Now get out! The cops are on their way and they said if you violate your probation one more time, you’re going back to prison.”  
Daniel seemed to contemplate that and the sirens in the background only sped up his decision. As he took a step back, Rowland tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his look of surprise gave her all the time she needed to deliver a powerful right hook to his jaw. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. She put a knee against his back and grabbed his arm with the gun. He screamed as she twisted it to get the cuffs on and a loud snap was heard when the bone broke. She hauled him to his feet as the police stormed in.  
“We’ve got two men down out front,” the first officer told him. “Who lives here?”  
“It’s my apartment,” House told him.  
“This bitch broke my arm!” Daniel shouted. “I wanna press charges.”  
“You shot at me!” Rowland shouted back as she ripped her blouse open to reveal a bullet proof vest with a slug in it. Then she turned to the officer. “Are the guys outside okay?”  
“They’ll be fine. You know them?”  
“They’re old friends from the Corps.”  
“Once a Marine, always a Marine,” House said with a grin. “And with her own cuffs. I don’t know whether to be horny or afraid.”  
Cameron shot a stern look at House and smacked him in the chest. “Shhh!”  
“I’m going to go out and make sure they’re okay.”  
The party broke up soon after and House and Cameron saw Rowland to her car. “I’m gonna have one hell of a bruise,” she said as she rubbed her chest. “Good thing it’s not bikini season.”  
“Very,” House leered, and earned another playful smack to the chest. “Hey! I was just agreeing with her.”  
“You’re incorrigible,” Cameron laughed.  
“And you like it,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close and nibbled it.  
“Geesh...at least wait for me to leave before you start pawing at each other,” Rowland groaned as she opened the car door and got in. House and Cameron turned to head back inside, but he noticed red pieces of plastic on the ground. “Hold on...your tail light is broken…”  
“Really? Oh lovely. Looks like a trip to the dealership tomorrow. Damnit! I just got this car, too.”  
House walked around the car and what he saw next made him sick. “Stop!” he called to her. “Do not step on the brake!”  
“House? What’s wrong?”  
He opened the door to the gas tank and pulled out the cords and the bulb from the busted tail light. “If you’d hit the brake, one word. Ka-boom.”  
“Oh my God,” Rowland said as she climbed out of the car and inspected it herself. “Son of a bitch! Well, I guess we can add a second charge of attempted murder and vandalism to the charges.”  
“That’s assuming it was Daniel,” House pointed out.  
“Who else would do this? I humiliated him today. And he didn’t even blink before shooting me. I could see someone doing this to House’s car, cause God knows he’s made some enemies, but mine? No, he did this.” She leaned up and kissed House’s cheek. “Anyway, I owe you one. Thank you.”  
He merely nodded as she got back into her car and drove away. Once she was safely away, he and Cameron went inside.  
“I never did get to thank you for tonight. Despite everything that happened, it’s just what I needed. So thank-you,” she told him.  
He cocked his head to one side. “I hear a ‘but’ coming.”  
She flopped down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t keep looking over my shoulder all the time…”  
“He’s in jail now, Cameron. He can’t come after you or anyone else.”  
“That’s what they said before and look what happened.”  
***  
Daniel whistled as he poured gasoline all over Cameron's house. Once he emptied the last can, he set it on the ground next to the chairs he tied his parents to earlier. He leaned in and smiled at his father.  
“Thanks so much for bailing me out, Dad, and vouching for me,” he said in a pleasant voice.  
Edmund struggled against the ropes binding him to the chair. He looked over at Nora who was still unconscious.  
Daniel pulled out a silver lighter and flipped it open. He snapped his thumb against it and stared at the small flame that appeared.  
“You really should have stopped with me,” he said watching the flickering flame. “But, no, you had to have those two useless bitches. First Allison and then Rebecca. They were both supposed to die in the fire that night. Then we could go back to being the perfect family. Now, I have to get rid of all of you so I can collect the insurance money. See, good old Al has this place insured and you and dear old Mom have insurance policies. Hell, even Al has her own life insurance policy. Too bad I can’t collect on that old cripple she’s fucking. But, damn, I will enjoy watching them burn.”  
He tossed the lighter over his shoulder and walked out as flames erupted. Edmund struggled harder and felt the ropes loosen. Using all his strength, he pulled against them and the knot came free. Luckily Daniel couldn't tie them better with one arm in a cast. As the smoke and flames surrounded them, he untied his feet then untied Nora. He hoisted her over his shoulder and staggered through the flames and out the door. He stumbled out into the street and laid Nora out. On his hands and knees, he began to cough. Behind him, Cameron’s house went up in flames, collapsing in on itself. Edmund checked to make sure Nora was breathing and then pushed himself up. Several of the neighbors ran toward them.  
“I called 911,” a man in his bathrobe told him.  
“Call the police!” Edmund shouted. “My son did this! He’s on his way to kill my daughter!”  
Nora moaned and Edmund knelt beside her. She opened her eyes and began to cough. He helped her sit up.  
“I’m so sorry,” he said tears running through the soot on his face. “I was so wrong about him. Please forgive me!”  
“I told you he’s crazy,” she croaked out before pulling him into a tight embrace. She released him. “We have to get to Allison and Greg.”  
He helped her up and she turned to a police officer who ran up to them. “We need to get to 221B Baker Street. My son set this fire and he’s on his way there to burn Greg House’s apartment. Our daughter is in there with Doctor House.”  
“My partner and I will go,” the officer responded. “You two need to get checked out.”  
“You listen to me, young man!” Nora roared. “My crazy ass son intends to kill my baby. I’m going!!”  
“Yes, ma'am,” the officer said meekly and led them to his cruiser.

They arrived to find Daniel laid out face down with Rowland’s knee in his back and her gun pointed at his head. Gas cans lay scattered around them.  
Nora jumped out of the police car. “Where’s Allison?” she asked Rowland.  
“Inside,” Rowland told her as she stepped back and let the police cuff Daniel and put him in the back of their car. “I thought he might show up so I came back. Did he get out on a technicality?”  
“No,” Nora sighed. “My idiot husband bailed him out. He brought him to our house and Daniel knocked us out. He burned Allison’s house down.”  
Edmund sat down on the step leading up to House’s apartment. “I really wanted to believe he changed. What did I do wrong?”  
Nora sat down beside him. “Nothing. It’s him. We did everything we could for him. Allison and Rebecca turned out fine. Or Rebecca was on her way before Daniel killed her. I think we should ask Allison for a recommendation for a therapist.”  
He nodded and put his head in his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead!

After her parents, the police and Rowland left, Cameron sat on the couch in House’s apartment and cried silently. House sat next to her holding her hand.  
“It was just a house,” he said softly.   
She looked at him with so much pain in her eyes he had to look away. “He tried to kill my parents. Then he came here to kill us. I don’t care about the house. How could he hate us so much?”  
House looked at their intertwined fingers. “He doesn’t have a conscience and he’s a narcissist who loves fire. You heard what your dad said. Daniel feels he is all his parents needed. He’s completely wrong but that’s an indication of the way his mind works. Personally, I’m glad they decided to continue to procreate.”  
Cameron wiped the tears from her face. “You would have liked Rebecca,” she said with ghost of a smile. “She was ten when she died. Becs was smart, funny, and she loved to draw. She wanted to be an artist. Well, an artist or an astronaut or a lawyer. It depended on the day. When she was little, she would let me use my little doctor’s kit on her. She loved to pretend and we spent a lot of time together. I was two when she was born so I don’t remember a time she wasn’t there. Daniel was ten when she was born. Becs and I avoided him because he was so mean to us. I just thought that’s what brothers did to their little sisters. I had a couple friends in school who had older brothers who were mean to them, too. I just didn’t realize the way Daniel was mean was so different. He burned up my doctor's kit, Bec’s drawings, basically anything that meant anything to us. So we learned not to let him see that we liked something. Dad always had an explanation for the things he did. Then he went to the police station tonight and bailed Daniel out. I still don’t understand what he was thinking.”  
House pulled her into his arms. “I guess he wanted to believe that Daniel wasn’t evil. I doubt any parent wants to believe something like that.”  
Cameron leaned into him and rested her cheek on his chest. “If I tell you something, will you bolt?”  
“Kinda hard for me to bolt,” he reminded her.  
She took several deep breaths. “I’m in love with you,” she whispered.  
House sat silently for several moments. “I feel the same,” he finally told her.  
“You’re in love with yourself?” she joked.  
House laughed. “Yes and with you. But more with you.”  
She pulled back slightly and looked at him with desire in her eyes. “Take me to bed and make love to me.”  
He smiled that sexy smile and she smiled back. “Finally!” he said triumphantly. He offered her his hand, which she took and then they got up and walked down the hall to the bedroom together.  
He went over and turned on the bedside lamp before returning to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked so sad and lost his heart ached for her, and he tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He kissed her, hoping she would be reassured everything was going to be fine now. How could it not be? House would see to it that they threw Daniel Cameron in a hole so deep they’d have to pump sunshine in to him. Not that he deserved sunshine. He didn’t deserve anything. He was going to a prison for the criminally insane. House would pull some strings and make sure that happened. His stint at Mayfield gave him connections he was going to take advantage of.  
“Hey,” she whispered as her hands slid up his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt, “you okay?”  
“I should be asking you that,” he said as he pulled up on the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head.  
“I’m good now,” she said with a smile as she threw her head back so he could kiss and devour her neck. “Just...I need you to make me forget everything...just for awhile.”  
“I can do that,” he said as he began to shuffle them across the room and lowered her onto the bed. “You said it had been a long time,” he murmured between kisses. “Define long.”  
She giggled, but the giggle quickly turned into a long sigh as his hand slid up her leg and caressed the inside of her thigh. “Years. At least three or four.”  
“Are you sure you even remember how?” he chuckled as his lips moved lower to kiss the top of her breasts.  
“They tell me it’s just like riding a bike.”  
“Depends on the bike. Honda or Schwinn?”  
She laughed again and slid her hands under his T-shirt, caressing his muscular chest. She liked it when a man had some chest hair. It was sexy. It made her feel she was with a man, not a boy.   
“I have a feeling being with you will be like riding a Honda.”  
“Damn right it will. So hold on, baby,” he grinned at her as he unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor. She tugged his T-shirt over his head and let her fingers explore his chest and back as he continued to kiss along her neck and across her throat. He unbuttoned her pants and she lifted her hips to help him get them off.  
“Mmmm...House...that’s nice,” she sighed as he kissed a trail down between her breasts and across her flat stomach, stopping to encircle her belly button with his tongue. She squealed and he smiled up at her as his fingers tucked into the waistband of her underwear and tugged it down her slender hips and legs. His fingers traveled up her leg, feeling her soft skin and the wetness at her core, making her gasp.   
Nobody ever touched her like that. There was a gentleness about him she didn’t expect. Somehow she thought sex with House would be wild and hard and crazy but this was the exact opposite. Of course, she knew he was probably being more gentle this time around because she more or less asked him to.   
She felt his lips against hers once again and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.   
“I love kissing you,” she whispered.  
“I like kissing you, too,” he replied as he flipped them over so she was on top. Right away she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips so she could tug them off, just as he’d done moments before with her. His very impressive erection sprung up like a tent in his boxer briefs.  
Her hand slid inside his shorts and he hissed when her fingers closed around him. She stroked him slowly for a few minutes enjoying the reaction she got. His hand covered hers to stop her and he smiled weakly at her. “Keep that up and we’ll be finished before we even start.”  
“Do you have…”  
“Side drawer,” he told her and let her get them out. She tore one off, ripped it open and helped him remove his boxers. She straddled him once he was ready for her and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. When their lips met, their bodies joined and it was the most intense feeling Cameron ever experienced. She buried her face against his neck as she moved slowly at first, savoring the feelings of being in control. She preferred it that way, but she also knew it was probably easier on him as well.  
“Yes….” he hissed as his hands slid up and down her back. When they rested on her ass and squeezed, she gasped and began to move faster.  
“Oh yeah...faster…” he grunted as he began to buck up against her. He looked up at her and she was now sitting upright, her hands on his stomach, her head thrown back as she moaned softly. “So close…”  
“Mmm….”  
“I want you to come with me, Cameron…”  
She looked down at him and her eyes widened when his hand slid down to where their bodies joined and found that one spot that made her throw her head back once again and moan louder.   
“Go over….let go…”  
“I...I can’t…”  
“Yes you can,” he said as he continued to stroke her, his fingers moving faster. “Forget all those times before. I want you to come for me.”  
Her whole body was on fire and shaking. A thin sheen of sweat covered them both as she rode him harder and faster. When he pulled her down to kiss her, that was her undoing and she reached a climax that was unlike anything she ever imagined. She let out a strangled cry as she arched her back and her hair fell down over her face, brushing lightly against his chest.   
For a while she simply lay on top of him, listening to his heartbeat slowly come back to normal as hers did. Then she felt the loss of connection when he went soft and slipped out of her. Both of them sighed at the loss of contact and she rolled off him carefully.  
“Feel better now?” he asked as he turned over to face her. He looked very sated and his eyes were still dark.  
“Mhm,” she nodded as she reached over and gently stroked his cheek. “That was...unlike anything I ever imagined.”  
“Better than your fantasies?” he chuckled.  
“Much better, and those were pretty hot.”  
“Hmm...you’ll have to tell me about them sometime. I’d love to turn those into reality. I’ve got a few fantasies of my own.”  
She arched an eyebrow. “Is that so? Care to share?”  
He grinned and got up. “I might. Gotta take care of something first.” She watched him as he went to the bathroom and immediately thought “nice ass!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. A million thanks to all who read this. 

“No!!”   
Cameron sat up in bed suddenly, her whole body bathed in cold, clammy sweat. He screams woke House.  
“Whoa..hang on…” he said as he reached over and turned on the lamp. “Cameron, it’s ok…” he assured her. When he touched her, she jumped but then turned to look at him. Tears slid down her cheeks and her eyes were wide.  
“House?”  
“Yeah it’s me, you’re okay,” he told her, and then smiled when she started touching his face all over, like she was memorizing his features, or that she couldn’t believe it was him. “Another nightmare?”  
“Yeah,” she said as she wiped at the tears that continued to fall. “About Daniel…”  
“He’s not getting out of prison again, Cameron,” he reassured her.. “I spoke to Nolan, my shrink at Mayfield. He’s going to recommend Daniel be sent to Ancora.”  
“What’s that? A prison?”  
“It’s not just a prison, but a prison for the criminally insane. Think Hannibal Lecter in _The Silence of the Lambs_.”  
“Will they really send him there?”  
“Based on my recommendation, Nolan’s and the charges against him? They’d be stupid not to. In fact, if they had half a brain back in the day, they should have sent him there after he killed your sister in that fire,” House said as he gently stroked her hair. “He’ll never see the light of day again. I promise.”  
Somehow she believed him. One thing she learned about House was he always told the truth, and he did the things he did because it was right, the consequences be damned.  
House turned the lamp off and pulled her against him as they lay back in bed. “Try and get some sleep.”  
“I’m wide awake now though,” she sighed as her fingers played with the hair on his chest.  
“Is that so? Hmm...what to do?” he said as his fingers tapped a rhythm on her shoulder.  
A sly grin formed on her lips. “Well, I know one thing we could do. But, you’re probably too tired,” she said teasingly as she turned away from him.  
“Says who?” he growled in her ear before nibbling at it. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her against him, his erection poking her back, which made her giggle in spite of herself.  
“You woke me up, woman...now pay the consequences.”  
He began to explore her body with his hands as he spooned up against her. “I love it when you do that,” she whispered as she looked over her shoulder at him. He captured her lips with a long, hot kiss and slipped his tongue against hers.  
“What else do you like?” he asked her as he continued his exploration of her body and his kisses across her neck and shoulders.  
“Everything. Don’t stop.”  
“I have no intention of doing that.”  
He suddenly rolled them over so she was on her back and began to trail kisses down her body and then up again. He loomed over her, holding her wrists down against the pillow.  
“What do you want?” he asked as he leaned down to nip at her neck  
“You know what I want,” she replied breathlessly.  
“I want you to tell me.”  
“I like what you’re doing right now.”  
“What else?”  
Cameron looked up at him. Should she tell him about the dreams she had about him? Just the thought of them heated her skin and made her nipples hard. Biting her lip, she looked over his shoulder.  
“I used to have dreams about you,” she told him.  
He released her hands and rolled to lie beside her his head propped up on his hand. Reaching out, he placed his other hand on her stomach.  
“Naughty dreams?” he teased.  
“Yes,” she relied softly.  
“Tell me about them and I’ll make them a reality.”  
Cameron sat up and looked at him. “You won’t use this against me?”  
House flopped back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He put one hand to his forehead and sighed dramatically. “I’m hurt, really hurt…” he began but Cameron stopped him by leaning over and kissing him.  
“I’ll tell you,” she whispered against his lips. She kissed a trail to his ear. “In one, I was naked on a bed and I was tied up….”  
House was up and digging through his closet before she could finish. She sat up and watched him with amusement. He returned to the bed with five ties.  
“Stole them from Wilson,” he told her as he looked down at them. “He still doesn’t know what happened to them.”  
“Don’t you want to hear about the dream?” she asked as she lay back on the bed.  
“Don’t need to,” he grinned as he dropped the silk ties on the bed. He tapped the side of his head. “Got lots of good, kinky ideas up here. I watch porn, you know.”  
“Yes, I know you do,” she laughed.  
“Talking time is over. Screaming my name time is about to start.”  
He picked up one of the ties and used it to blindfold her. “Too tight?” he asked.  
She shook her head.  
“Good. Spread your arms and legs out.”  
Cameron did as he instructed and he tied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts.  
“You need a safe word,” he whispered in her ear.  
“Reality,” she responded.  
“Okay,” he told her. “If I do anything you don’t like or you get scared just say that word and I’ll stop.”  
She nodded. She could hear his uneven tread as he moved around the bedroom. Then she heard him leave. He returned and she felt the bed dip as he sat down next to her. Not being able to see made her hyper aware of his presence, the clean scent of him and the warmth radiating from him. She gasped when his warm breath flowed over her nipples. A low moan rumbled in her chest when something cool and sticky flowed over her breasts. The moan became a keening cry when House’s tongue slid against the underside of her right breast. The sweet scent of honey tickled her nose. He licked and sucked every drop of the honey off her breasts. When he pulled back, she whimpered. Sweat covered her and desire skated over her skin, hot and sharp. Her body jerked as House skimmed his fingers over her stomach. His warm mouth pressed against her neck as he began to suck and bite her gently. His fingers lightly brushed the thin strip of hair between her legs. Her hips lifted off the bed and she groaned his name. He cupped her, his palm pressing against her. Then his fingers slipped between her folds and tickled her nub. Between the feel of his lips, teeth, and tongue against her throat and his fingers against her clit, she felt like she might explode. Then his mouth began to move down her body, licking and nipping. He stopped to suck on each breast causing the throbbing between her legs to increase. Sweat rolled off her and every muscle in her body tightened.   
“House!” she moaned as he moved to rest between her thighs.   
He stroked her hips and she felt his stubble against the inside of her left thigh as he nipped at her. She pulled against the ties and thrust up against him. He pushed her hips down on the bed as his mouth brushed against her. His tongue slipped in where his fingers were moments ago and he slowly began to lave her swollen nub. She thrashed around on the bed but he held her hips down. She felt the muscles in her belly tighten and she panted his name over and over. Then his teeth grazed her and everything exploded. Pleasure pounded through her causing her to writhe and moan. She could actually feel the blood as it pumped through her veins. Guttural moans pushed up from her chest. She shuddered as he pulled back. Her heart beat so hard she knew he could see it. Breathing was nearly impossible. Slowly, she began to relax as her orgasm floated through her. Sweat poured off her and soaked the sheets. She began to relax against her bonds as her body seemed to become fluid. Soft purring noises vibrated in her throat. She flicked the tip of her tongue over her lips. Finally, her breathing slowed and she sighed as he removed one hand from her hips and dipped three fingers inside her. Heat bloomed on her skin as he stroked her. Her breathing hitched and caught as his fingertips pressed against the pleasure spot on her inner muscles. His fingers pressed harder and desire spiraled out from that spot. There was a loud rip as one of the ties holding her leg tore free. Wrapping her leg around his back, she pushed against his hand. Then his fingers dug in and she was lost. Her screams echoed off the walls as she arched up off the bed. Another tie ripped and her hand was free. She grasped the sheet and twisted it as fire roared through her body. Thinking was impossible so she just gave in to the feeling pouring over her. The love she felt for him seemed to flow out of every pore.   
“I love you,” she gasped.  
As she said the words, her body began its slow descent. She sank into the sweat dampened sheets and her body trembled as he moved away. Slowly, she opened her eyes as he untied the remaining ties and then lay beside her. The heat in her core dissipated and she felt all her muscles relax. Her breathing slowed and her heart thudded slowly in her chest. She felt weightless. Slowly, she turned her head and looked at him.  
“I love you,” she whispered again.  
He pressed a kiss against the side of her mouth. “I want to say it but it’s not easy,” he whispered.  
Her eyes drooped as sleep began to overtake her. “Wanting to is enough for now,” she told him.  
He removed the ties and tossed them on the floor. She felt the covers settle over her and then the warmth of House’s body as he pulled her close. Her eyes closed and she tumbled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Several hours later, House eased out of bed. Cameron didn’t move. He limped into the bathroom, closing the door carefully. He bathed quickly and went back into the bedroom. As quietly as possible, he dressed, grabbed his cane and went to the kitchen.  
Cameron was still sound asleep when he came back with a cup of coffee. He put it on the bedside table and sat down next to her. He gently shook her shoulder until her eyes fluttered open.  
“You’ve been asleep long enough,” he told her with a grin. “I brought you coffee.”  
Slowly, she sat up and the covers fell away revealing her breasts. She leaned over and picked up the mug. Sipping from it, she leaned back against the headboard.  
“It’s good,” she told him.  
House looked down at the rumpled sheets. “Do you remember what you said?”  
“I love you,” she responded.  
He looked up at her. She smiled.  
“I remember you told me you want to say it but it isn’t easy. It isn’t. You’ve shown me how much you love me. I can wait until you’re ready to say the words,” she assured him  
He leaned forward and kissed her.   
***  
A month later while she sat beside him as he played the piano, he told her.

The End


End file.
